Shadowland
by Zomolu
Summary: One evil ruler. One country in revolution. One threat to the normal world. Only one person can stop it all. A race against time.The countdown can begin. Rated T for language. Fantasy.
1. Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or the charakters. The plot is mine :-) **

**Spoilers for book 1,2 and 3 :-) Sorry for spelling mistakes! i'm from Denmark, so it's hard for me to write English! hope you enjoy anyways! :) **

**Enjoy, Read and review :-) **

**Love, Zoe! :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: **

_Im in a dark place. The thick air is scented with the smell of salt and rust. I try to move, but it's like my feet are weighing me down. I reach out into the darkness, trying to find something, someone. But i only catch the air. Suddenly, i hear someone laughing. A high pitchy laughter cutting through the silence. I shiver at the sound of it. _

_A cold wind hits me, sending chills in all of my body. I can almost taste the evil in the air. I start to panick. My heart beating loudly, i yell,i shout, i scream, for help. But no one answers me. _

_And then something is appearing in front of me. It's bright and glowing, but it's so blurry. I sqeeze my eyelids together, trying to get a better look. Its a rune. Maybe i can get out of her with it? But then it begins fading. The light slowling disappearing, leaving my in the darkness surronded by shadows._

She woke up gasping and covered in sweat. She hated that dream. It was the same every night. The rune that had been appearing in her dreams the last 5 days. It was haunting her. She had it printed in the back of her eyelids, just like she had with Jace. She, Clary, had of course had these kind of dreams before. But this time, it was different. There was something dark about it that she couldn't recognize. She lay still on her bed for a while. She could here her mum and luke talking in the kitchen. It wasn't her attention to eaves drop, but she heard her own name being mentioned, so she crept over to the door and stood there listening to their conversation.

As they talked, her whole body was reacting to their words. Every single one of them were slicing her up, leaving her in bleading peices on the floor. she was trembling hard, her teeth chattering together. She was trying to make sence of their conversation that went on, but she couldn't concentrate. The words she had already heard where just to much. Her worst nightmare come true. Lukes words reapeated themselves over and over in her head: "Jonathan is alive, and his target is Jace. He wants revenge because he thinks that jace is the one that killed Valentine"

Her brother, Jonathan, demon blood running in his veins, had tricked them all last month and then tried to kill them. He did kill little Max, and pretty much got away with it. And now he was after Jace.

All she could think about, was that Jace was no match for Jonathan. Last time he nearly got himsel killed, figthing him. If it hadn't been for Isabelle, he would have been dead now. She tried to get her mind to work properly again, and dragged herself up from the floor. She dropped down in her bed heavily.

If the clave knew about this, Jace would be under full protection by now. He wouldn't be left alone at any time. That was a nice idea, until she remembered the fact that Jonathan was so sneaky, that he could probably trick his way in, and get to Jace anyway. She needed to think. She had to find some way to ensure Jace's safety.

And then she thought about it. The rune in the dream. Maybe it was some protecting rune. Even though she had a guess, she still really didn't know what it did yet, but she promised herself to test it before using it on Jace. She decided to call Jace now. She wanted to hear his voice, to make sure he was okay. She picked up her phone and dialed in his number. The phone started to ring, and he took it on the first chime.

"Jace here " He said.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. He was okay.

"Uhm, hi, it's clary" She said.

"Clary!, I missed you" He said.

"I missed you to" She whispered into the phone.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, i just needed to her your voice" She said.

"Are you sure that's all?" He asked me again.

"Yes, i'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. You can always call if you change your mind and decide to tell me whats wrong." He mumbled.

"Okay, i love you" She said, and hung up.

He was okay, and that was the main point. After her little freak out, a plan was beginning to form in her head. No way she was going to tell Luke and mum that she heard there conversation. They would just want to keep her here. They would tell her it wasn't safe for her to stroll around to visit people. She would get up, act normal, tell them she was going to Simons place, and they would let her. At least, that's what she hoped. If they kept her here, they would have to tell her the truth, and she wasn't sure if that was their intentions.

She put on a t-shirt and some pants. Then she put her hair in a pony tail, and grabbed her stele from her bed, putting it in a little back-pack, along with a few weapons. She didn't know if it was necessary, but she had to be prepared.

She put on a smile and walked out of her room. But there was no one home.

"Goodmorning" she yelled for the fitht time.

Nobody answered her. Funny. She was sure she had heard there voices just before. They must have had a urgent meeting, or something.

"Okay, i'll se you later" yelled, just incase they were home, then she grabbed her green coat and her backpack and left.

As she ran down the streets in New york, she couldn't think of anything but the rune, that probably should be able to help Jace. She didn't know why she was in such a panic. Yes, jace was in danger, but not really urgent danger. She just had a horrible feeling in her stomach. Something deep in her guts, telling her that something was going to happen. She sped up at the thought of this, pushing people aside, to get to the institute faster.

Jace POV:

"I spoke to Clary this morning, she sounded a bit wierd, but that's all" Jace told them.

Magnus looked up. He was healing Clary's mother. She was looking a bit pale still, but getting better. Luke was sitting in a nearby couch, with his eyes closed, probably tired from his injuries. Isabelle,alec and Simone where there to.

"Has anyone else heard from her?"Magnus asked.

"I tried to call her like a million times, but she isn't answering her phone" Isabelle replied.

"Im worried about her" luke said, " I mean, we were dragged away from there, barely alive, and she was there to. Yet whoever did it, didn't take her. Jace spoke to her this morning, and you said she sounded just a little disturbed?

"Yeah, but not much" He told Luke. He was starting to feel sick. Where was Clary?

So no one has spoken to her since this morning. She hasn't tried to make contact herself, and she wasn't dragged out with Jocelyn and me." He paused.

Simon, who had been quiet, spoke out.

"for all we know, she could be in alot of trouble right now, i think we ought to find her."

Jaces mouth felt dry. Simon was right. We needed to find clary.

"Any idea of where she could be?" Magnus asked.

"The institute, at Simons or at her place" he said.

"No, not at Simons, she would have called first",pausing to look at Simon. He just nodded confirming that she hadn't called.

"I think we should go to the institute. She probably didn't stay home" Isabelle said.

"I think your right " He said.

Magnus stood up. "Jocelyn and Luke are better now, but they probably should stay here." he said.

They both nodded weakly with their heads.

Then Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon and himself rushed out of the door, heading for the institute.

Clarys POV:

She reached the institute, lay her hand on the door and said for herself "I am Clarissa Morgenstein, Shadowhunter by blood. The door opened for her and she slipped in. It was darker than usual, but she didn't notice. She rushed over to the elevator, pressed some buttons, went in and it closed, lifting her up.

It took way to long in her opinion. Then the doors finally opened. The corridor was dark, and there was totally silent. The air was thick, and she noticed with horror that it smelled like salt and rust. It was like her dream. She didn't know how to react, but something was very wrong. Had Jonathan gotten to Jace already?

Slowly, she backed into the elevator, took her stele and a couple of knives up. She had the feeling she would need them. Then she took her phone and called Jace.

"Clary? CLARY!" he roared.

"Jace, where are you?" She whispered. Afraid someone, or something would hear her.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"The institute" She replied.

"Clary, listen, Whatever you heard is a lie. You've walked into a trap. Someones waiting for you. Do you have any weapons?" He said very fast.

"I.. yes, 2 knives and my stele" She said quietly.

"Good, we'll be here in 2 minutes." He said.

Thats when she saw it. The shadow in the darkness. Somewhere she heard someone laugh. The same laughter as in the dream. She screamed loudly, backing into a corner of the elevator, pressing the buttons hard. Desperate for it to close the doors. But they stayed open.

"CLARY!" jace yelled.

But she couldn't answer. She was frozen with fear. Then she saw the face in the shadows. Jonathan.

He laughed as he saw her.

"That was easy". He said." I have you trapped now, and you really can't do anything about it." He paused." Let them talk about Jace getting into danger, and you of course hurry to rescue him. "

She frowned at this.

"Don't worry, i won't kill you right now." he added as he saw the frown on her face.

He took a step towards her. She tightened her grip on the knife she had in her hand. Jace was still yelling at her in the phone. She blocked him out. Then she leaped at jonathan with the knife, actually hitting him. The knife sat in his right arm. Not anything that would stop him. Just something that would pis him of.

"You really shouldn't have done that" he whispered. They were both in the elevator, wich was now closing. She was on the floor, without any weapons. He was towering over her, two knifes in one hand, a sword in the other.

He lifted her up, and threw her into one of elevator walls. Her head banged into it first, making her vision blury.

The elevator was going down now.

"Jace" she whispered. Her phone was right beside her, so he would hear.

"Clary, i'm her, Where are you?"

Before she could reply, Jonathans foot crushed her phone.

"I don't think we need Jace here right now" he said.

She ignored the pain in her body and attacked him again. She didn't have any weapons, so she started scratching him in his face and biting him. But she had to stop when she felt an agonizing pain in her right shoulder. She looked at it, and saw one of Jonathans knifes in it.

The blood was pouring out of a disgustingly big wound. It hurt her like hell. She fell to the elevator floor. Her already blurred vision began going black. But she didn't totally lose it, before a black sticky fluid was forced down her throat, and then, she began falling.

JPOV:

Jace was desperate. Where could she be?

Then he heard the elevator.

The doors opened. Jonathan was standing in it. Clary was lying on the floor. There was blood smudged up the walls in the elevator.

The others were making noices of suprise. Jonathan was suposed to be dead.

He, however, had always had the feeling that he was alive. his eyes trailed down to the body on the floor.

Clary.

She was hurt badly. Her body lay twisted on the floor, blood pumping out from a wound in her shoulder. She was unconncious.

He didn't think it through, he just jumped right at jonathan and hit… air.

He went right threw him. He prepared himself for the impact and banged loudly into the elvator wall. Then quickly got up. Jonathan was a projection.

Jonathan looked at him and smiled. "Se you later" he laughed and vanished. But without Clary. Wierd, he thought, but rushed over to the lifeless body on the floor.

"CLARY!" he said.

But she didn't respond.

* * *

**Pretty please review! :-) i love you guys who follow this story! byeee! **


	2. Bonding

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare **

**Hi! here's chapter 2.. :-) It's from Simon and Clary's POV. **

**Thanks Dedii, for reviewing :-) Thanks to everyone who is following this story, you guys rock my world! :) **

**enjoy! **

**love, ****Zo!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2:**

Clary's POV:

In her dreams she was in a dark forest. The earth was cold and wet, the air was damp. The little amount of light that the trees let in, was so little, that it didn't really make a difference. She fumbled around between the big oak trees, not knowing wich direction she was walking in. Stumbling over roots and rocks, she kept on going. But the trees were endless. She just wanted to lay down on the mushy forest ground. Just lay there and get swallowed by the darkness. Her legs were so tired from all the walking, her mind exhausted. She decided that she could rest. Just for a bit. She lay down and closed her eyes. but she fell down a big black hole. Falling, falling…..

Simons POV:

He and Jace sat there at the foot of her bed, not speaking, not looking at each other, but thinking about the exact same thing.

Clary.

After they had found Clary, they had healed her so that she now was in perfekt condition, if you just ignored the fact that she wasn't waking up. They knew it was Jonathans work. She was alive, but not awake. Like in sleeping beauty.

Simon got up and went quietly out of the room. Firstly, because he knew Jace would probably want some alone time with Clary (wierd since she wasn't really there, but still), and secondly because he was hungry. Well, correct that, thirsty. He had been a vampire for a while now, and he was kinda getting used to it.

It really wasn't so bad. Well, he would diffently skip the blood part if he could, but that sadly wasn't his own choice. But he lived with it.

He didn't know if he could live with Clary being alive, but not living. That was why he didn't go eat. He went of to find the others. He was going to try to figure out how to wake Clary from this wierd trance.

Apparently, when you really wanted to find someone, you just couldn't. Simon felt like he had looked everwhere for Magnus, Alec and Isabelle. He slid down a wall, sitting on the floor. They had to show up at some point.. as he thought it, he heard steps. A person was heading towards him. Finally.

It wasn't exactly who he was expecting to se, but it was good enough for him.

"Maia, hi, what are you doing her?" he asked her.

"Same as you" she said, "What a warm welcomst " she added sarcasticly.

"Sorry, i'm just a bit stressed out" he said. He felt her studying his face.

"Yeah, i can se that. When was the last time you had someting to eat?" she asked directly.

He shrugged. He had forgotten all about his thirst until she had mentioned it. Suddenly, his mouth felt very dry. He was very, very, thirsty.

"Come over her" she said, gesturing him closer to her with her hand.

He came closer. Even though she was a wolf, her blood smelled fantastic. Maybe the fact that she was wolf, was the most appealing part. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down and stop the crazy thoughts about drinking Maia's blood.

She offered him her hands and he took them.

He looked at her. She was very short, but strongly built. Her body had the most beautiful curves, her hands where tiny in his. Her eyes were shining and her lips pressed tightly together, like she was trying not to laugh. But he was most focused on the fact that he could se one of her blood veins.

Maia bagan laughing.

"Your drooling" she said in between the giggles.

He realised this and wiped it of his mouth, laughing with her to. inside he was mentally killing himself. Real cool, Simon. he felt like hitting himself.

What happened next went very fast. Some how Maia was bleeding from a little wound. The blood looked inviting, and it was smelling so good, but he kept himself away from it.

"Your hungry as hell, go on and drink from me, i kinda owe you one." she said. When he didn't react she added:

"Plus, i really like you. I want you to drink"

He didn't hesitate. He took to steps closing in the distance between them, and his lips found her neck.

As he drank from her, he felt alive. His body was on fire and he was trembling hard, enjoying the feeling of her warm blood filling him up. Apparently, she was enjoying it to. They where locked together, and both feeling such passion that it should be immposible.

Finally, Simon got to his sences, and cut of.

"Thank you" he mumbled.

"My pleasure" she whipered back.

And then he kissed her gently on her mouth, before embracing her in a tight hug.

Then someone else was speaking.

"Hmmm, that's interesting. A vampire and a were wolf, huh?" isabelle said.

Magnus and Alec were at her side, looking very serious.

Jace was behind them. The look in his eyes was so sad that Simon had to look away. Jace was a mess.

"Yeah, well, a fairy and a nephilip isn't your usual pair either." he told her back.

"Well, when your ready to hear about it, they think they found a way to wake up Clary. Wanna join?" Magnus asked.

Simon felt a pang of guilt. He had forgotten about Clary.

"Yeah, i do" he said.

"I'm coming to" Maia said.

"Yes" he answered her.

"Well, lets go talk somewhere else." Isabelle said. "It's cold in the hallway".

"Fine by me" Simon said. " lead the way"

* * *

**Review, pleaaaase? **

**Pretty please? **

**REVIEW NOW! TELL ME, WHAT'S WRONG, AND WHAT'S GOOD! **

**JUST DO IT! **

**please...? ;)**


	3. Conditions

****

**Hi! **

**So i realise i have not updated this one for like ages! I am so sorry :) it's just been crazy with christmas and new year and school and stuff :-) oh well, i'm back with another chapter (finally ;)) **

**Thanks for reading, i appriciate it allot! Pretty please review. I love them! (even though i only have 1 review on this story) thanks a bunch Dedii! :D **

**Well, im gonna leave you to the reading! enjoy! :) **

**- Zoe**

"Let's hope this works" Magnus said to the others. They were all looking very nervous. Magnus sighed and then directed his full attention to Clary.

******

* * *

**

They had all thought it would be a good idea to try Magnus's warlock powers on her. Magnus just thought it was a waist:

It wasn't going to work.

Magnus began working his magic on Clary. Or tried. As predicted, it didn't have any effect on Clary. But then suddenly, he got something right. Magnus soul left his body and entered Clary's, allowing him to maybe find out what had happened to Clary.

He found himself in nothing but air, and he stumbled around in darkness, not knowing what he was expecting to find. Just hoping for something that would help them save Clary.

His leg hit something hard.

Rock.

Since he couldn't see a single thing, he managed to summon the tiniest bit of light. This action exhausted him, but he was determined to stay, and not do like he very much wanted to:

Get out of there.

The thing he had hit was a big marble table. Clary was lying on top of it, her red hair in a fan around her pale face. Her body was shivering, her eyes where closed. Around her ankles and arms, thick chains maid it unable for her to move.

Jonathan had truly trapped her in her own mind. Magnus realised, that they couldn't get her out themselves. They needed Jonathan to do it. His demon powers where cruel to a level Magnus just couldn't unddo. His powers were no match for this kind of evil.

Clary was going to die soon, if she didn't get out of here. If they didn't get her out. Clary could not do anything, but stay. She really had no choice. Magnus knew what she was going through:

Experiencing her worst fears over and over again. Not ever stopping until she eventually would die of the pain and felt as though he had aged 10 years the past minute. With nothing more for him to do, he let him self slip away from Clary's dark mind. He returned gratefully to his own body with a jolt.

First now, did he realise how much energy the little "trip" had taken. His whole body felt weak, and he was covered in sweat. He opened his eyes, meeting very anxcious looking faces.

"It's no use" Magnus said, " Jonathans demon powers are just to much. We can't free Clary without him. I'm sorry Jace."

Jace POV:

He wanted so bad to talk to Clary, wanted her to be safe and alive. He hated Jonathan for doing this, and was about to get seriously angry. But he knew it wasn't going to help Clary, so he calmed down as much as he could.

Jace was very quit, then spoke.

"But getting help from Jonathan is a 2 side deal. He'll want something in return. I don't know what, but it will be something, that we just can't give him. Something to precious."

Isabelle sighed.

"Jace. You know you would give anything for Clary, and so would we." She nodded her head towards the others and then continued, " Your just going to have to accept that we need him to get Clary back again, and whatever he wants, were just gonna have to give him!"

Jace barely had time to blink before he heard a familiar voice speak;

"Se, that's the kind of words i want to hear." Jonathan tillted his head slightly, his lips forming the faintest smile.

Everyone was pretty much in shoc. He wasn't. He felt a flash of heat. His fists where curled in tight balls, trying to stop them from trembling. He was so angry he could barely stand still. He knew Jonathan wasn't really here. He was merely a holograf, so it would NOT help to try to attack him. NOT!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO CLARY!" he yelled.

Jonathan laughed. The sound of it made Jace want to strangle him.

"I do think my dear sister would tell you to stop shouting, if she could hear you. Of course she can't."

"What do you want from me? You can have anything. Just wake Clary up!" Jace spit out, still filled with rage.

"Here's the thing Jace. We all want something." Jonathan said in a very cool and quiet voice. The sound of it made alarm bells ring in his ears. Jonathan wanted something bad. If he wanted a chance to know what, he had to try to relax a bit. He looked around at the others. All where wearing the same mask: unreadable. Great. He was letting his guard down. He had to stay focused. Even though he had just thought this, he caught a glance of Clary, and the words just came out.

"You can have anything! just leave Clary out of this!" Jace yelled in frustration.

"Hahaha... this is not about you." he laughed cooly.

"Well, then, what is it you want?"

"Me? what I want? I just want a little... fun! You see, it has been awefully quiet without you guys around. I found myself... bored, and I thought, that I had such a blast last time we met, so, why not continue the sucess? Your all going to play my little fun game, and then you can have your precious Clary back. Now, i think i will be leaving. But don't miss me. I'll be back" Jonthans lips formed a very insane smile.

Jace felt very threatened by Jonathans words. Jonathan was hiding something. With a jolt of realisation, he suddenly knew, that Jonathan was afraid of someone. Someone more powerfull than him. Jace's mind began working at high spead.

"How do i know you'll do it? wake up Clary when i did what you wan't me to. How will I know your speaking the truth?" he asked, wanting to know if he could garantee anything.

"You can't."

And then he disappeared as fast as he came, leaving them in silence.

* * *

******Okay, so thats it! hope you guys liked it, and sorry for being so slow to updating! ;) please review!**

**Please. **

**pretty please ;) sorry! okay, byeee! :D **


	4. Shadowland

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments... :,( :) **

**Thank you Dedii, Krys516, KSD1, soccerwriter and unscended for following this story :D **

**Special thanks to Dedii and soccerwriter for the reviews :) **

**Okay, one with the story... enjoy :D **

**Love Zoe.. :) **

**

* * *

**Jace had nothing to do but wait. Jonathan hadn't exactly revealed much about what had to be done, but Jace didn't really care; he would do anything to save Clary.

Also, he was trying to figure out if Jonathan really was afraid of someone. Jace was sure he had seen a hint of fear in his eyes, just for a moment, before they turned cold and mocking. If this was indeed the case, the situation was about to get worse. Sure, Jonathan was bad news. Jace had killed him before. (or at least he thought so then!) But it hadn't been exactly easy. If there was someone, **something**, Jonathan was scared of, Jace ought to be to. He just couldn't summon the emotion, scared, right now. Infact, he didn't scare easy. That was why he hadn't told anyone else about his suspections; he doubted them himself.

He dumped down on the chair next to the bed where Clary was laying, her eyelids still shut. Her red hair was a big tangled mess, her skin was pale, and her cheek bones looked so sharp that you could cut yourself on them. She looked so tiny and fragile, like she was disapearing in all the blankets. Jace didn't like what he saw;

It was toturing him. Eating him up, like a worm, chewing away all his insides, nibling, gnawing, to the edges of his sanity, then rotting inside him, leaving him hollow and in pain. Then the process started over again; The chewing and the rotting, and of course, the endless pain. That was the best way to describe how he felt.

Clary POV:

_Jace. She could se Jace. He was standing there, smiling at her. She let out a cry of relife; She was safe now. She was with Jace, and everything would be alright. She ran towards him and threw her arms around him, laughing in joy. But then, the face changed, and it was no longer Jace that stood there; Nore was it anybody Clary knew. She was confused. Who was he? And how did he have a connection to her, Clary? She stepped back, giving him a puzzeled look. _

_He was about 2 meters high, with the blackest hair she had ever seen. His eyes where pitch black too. His skin was golden and tan. Big black wings was placed in his back, and she realised he was wrapping them around her, pushing her towards him. Forcing her into his embrace. She cringed back, fear welling up inside her; She had never been more terrified in her life. The wings where strong, and even though she tried to fight them, it was no use; she was pressed up against his cold body. He chuckled, something Clary thought sounded like someone choking. Suddenly, she began feeling something;_

_Pain._

_It was excruciating. She had never felt anything similar to it in her life. It felt like thousends of knives, stabbing her. Every part of her body was throbbing painfully. She started screaming, the only thing she could think of doing. But the man didn't react, just stood there and crushed her slowly. She just kept shouting, crying, screaming for someone to help her. _

Jace POV:

Clary was screaming wildly, her eyes both open and bloodshoot. She was tossing her body around in the bed, twisting it in wierd angels, shaking so hard she might fall apart. Jace did everything he could think of to get it to stop. Unsucessfull. There was nothing he could do. He was completly helpless.

Magnus came running in, looking at Clary, then Jace, then Clary again. He was trying to do some warlock medical treatment, that wouldn't work. Soon after, Isabelle came storming into the room, Simon, Maia and Alec in her heals.

Jace just stood at the foot of Clary's bed, staring at nothing.

"Jace, are you okay?" izzy asked.

He didn't answer her. Couldn't find his voice.

Then, suddenly, the screaming stopped. Jace hurried over to Clary, and she was awake. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Don't " She whispered, then her eyelids where sliding shut and she slumped down, into the same state as before. Completly gone.

Before any of them could say anything, Jonathan appeared again.

"I'm back, did you miss me?"

Everybody glared at him.

"oh come on... why so serious?"

"Tell me what we have to do, now!" Jace managed to choke out.

"My my, you seem very angry... what's the rush?." He laughed.

Nobody said anything.

"Okay. Well, were all going on a little fun trip together."

" trip?"

"Were going to go, where Clary is right now. Shadowland. Intriguing place, really." He tilted his head.

"Shadowland?"

"Oh yes, Shadowland. Either we go now, or we go never, and you know what happens if we never go." he took a moment to glance over at Clary.

"We'll go." Magnus said from behind.

"Great! it'll be fun! I have all the preparations ready for our little trip." He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Your just gonna need to take a sip of this" He handed Jace a little bottle. Jace didn't know how Jonathan had managed to have something sollid with him, since he was merely a projection, but didn't bother thinking further over it.

He looked at it. He didn't trust Jonathan. Not even a bit. It might as well be posion.

"I'll go first. Wait and se if i get ill." he told the others, not liking the situation.

"But..." Izzy started.

"Im gonna be fine" he said. Before anyone could protest further, he opened the bottle and took a sip. It stuck to his tounge, the dark icky drink. The taste was horrible, and he could feel it burning everywhere it went. He could not hear anything, and his vision was darkening. Then, he felt as if he was falling. He was being plunged into a big black hole.

A few minutes later, he had arrived in Shadowland, and the others where right behind him.

**

* * *

****Not a very long update, but the action is about to get started! :D exited! **

**Review please, it means alot! :) okay, bye :)**


	5. Unprepared

**Hello! :D :D **

**I'm back! Thank you for the reviews, i love them! they make me feel wonderful :D Soccerwriter, you will loooove this chapter, There's lots of Clary's POV! ;) **

**Thanks to everyone following this story, i love you guys to! **

**I had so much fun writing this, so i hope you like it! :D :D Read now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments! :( **

**

* * *

**

"Watch your step Izzy" Alec said from somwhere in the dark.

"Okay, okay, chill, i'm sorry, but i can't exactly se where i'm stepping. Is this Shadowland?"

"Yes. It must be. Is everyone here?" Jace asked the darkness.

"Where all here all right."

"Maia? Simon? You got here to?"

"Of course we did! The more the merrier!"

"I guess so." Jace mumbled.

"Stop fooling around. This isn't going to be easy. We have no idea of what's hiding in the dark, and no clue of where Clary is. We have very little time to find her, before she dies."

"Magnus is right. We need a plan. Dose anybody have a witch light?" Jace asked.

There was silent mumering as everybody went through there stuff to find something useful. Easier said than done, considering the pitch black they where standing in. Jace emptied his pockets in his hands. He had his stele, his cell phone and nothing else. Not much to work with.

"I have a witch light!" Izzy exclaimed. Jace couldn't se any light, but he knew he should close his eyes before Izzy let it shine. He closed them, and when his eyelids turned red, he knew they had light. Slowly, he opened them, getting used to it. He could se the others clearly now.

"Okay, that was great. What weapons do we have to work with?" Alec asked.

Jace threw out his stele, and shot an apoligizing look to everyone. He hadn't been prepared. Maia threw a pocket knife, Alec 2 knives and 1 stele, Magnus and Simon had nothing, Izzy had her whip, her stele and the witch light she was holding in her hand.

"Okay, we could…" Izzy's voice trailed of. "Somethings found us. Quick!"

She closed her hand around the witch light so they where in darkness again. They all silently found each other, standing back to back, facing what ever was coming. They could have used Clary now. The thought made Jace's fists clench tight. He focused harder, trying to get a better vision than he actually had. In the silence, he could hear the others ridgid breathing.

That's when the noices began. They were coming from below, making the ground shake violently. Isabelle opened her hand just enough for a little bit of light to pas through, giving them all a glance at the thing. Not exactly what Jace had expected. He had pictured a big slimy demon, with breath like rotten rats. No, this was more like in a fairytale. It was a giant maze. They where standing on a hill, so they could se it properly. It went on and on, and it was still growing, towards them. Very fast.

"RUN!"

Jace ran. But the maze was catching in on him, the roots smashing through the ground with almost lightning speed. He didn't understand how this was possible. It shouldn't be. He looked around for the others. He could only se Simon, Maia and Alec. He realised Izzy was gone, but he could still se. The darkness was gone. He could hear people yelling in the distance. This was bad.

"Isabelle!Magnus?" he yelled.

No answer. His heart was pounding, and he was breathing heavyly. The sweat was running down his face, but he had to keep running. He didn't what he was expecting, just some place they could be safe, meaning not getting sucked up into the giant maze, that was still devolping. Simon, Maia and Alec were still besides him. Jace could not do anything else but keep on running.

Isabelles POV:

She could only se Magnus running besides her. The others where completly gone. They where very close, and she could feel the heat of his body. Not exactly pleasent, since she was boiling hot to. And then, the maze caught up with them. A big green hedge grew up, right in front of them.

She screamed in shock and terror, trying to find a way out. But her and Magnus where already surronded of big green hedges from all sides, towering at least 50 meteres up in the air. All the noice that had been there a couple of minutes ago, was gone. It was totally silent.

"Magnus" she said.

He nodded. "This is bad."

"How will we ever get out?"

"We will. I figured out what Jonathan's purpose was with all this. You and me, were in the same state as Clary, now. Were trapped against our will. This place fights against you. It's purpose is to trap people down here, keep them here enough time, until their bodies in the real word, die. Then, we'll never be able to get out. We need to be quick and figure out this maze. The two of us, cannot hope to save Clary now. We will just have to have faith in the others.

"Yes. Your right" Isabelle said. She took a couple of deep breaths, calming down, so she could think rationally.

"If this is a maze, there has to be a solution to it. We'll find our way out. We will.

"Let's go right here, okay?"

"Sure."

Clary's POV:

She blinked with her eyes a couple of times, realizing she had a massive head ache. She was lying on a big rock table. She tried to get all the latest events to fit in her head.

The last rational thing she could remember, was her meeting with Jonathan, and the dark sticky fluid he had made her drink. It had given her nightmares. Many of them. The last about a big bewinged man. She shudered at the memory of the dream. She had a bad feeling that he wasn't just a nightmare. She had to get out of there, before anyone decided to show up.

She remembered being chained to the big rock table, but she wasn't anymore. She slowly got up. She wasn't feeling to well. Her throat and mouth were dry, she was dizzy and feeling very week. Her wrists and ankels wore marks, that proved she had been chained before;

Somebody had released her? Jace? But that couldn't be. If it was him, he would have been there. Telling her it was going to be alright, that she didn't have to worry. That she was safe with him.

She pushed the thought aside, because it was giving her comfort and a dangerous feeling. The feeling of being safe. She couldn't do that now. She needed to be fully alert, prepared for what ever she had to face.

She didn't have any weapons, not even a stele. That didn't matter to her though; She would get out anyway. She just had to be sneaky. She stood up against the table for a while, and when she felt ready, tiptoed out of the rooms only door.

She stepped out into a dimly lit hallway. There was a carpet runner all the way down the hallway, in a rich red colour. The walls where filled with paintings of kings and queens, and what Clary guessed would be royal dogs, hanging in gold frames. There were gold candle holders hanging on the wall. Big wooden doors apeared on each side of the hallway. Neat paterns cut into them. There stood a lonely gold and red chair, and the hallway was filled with statues on both sides. It was one of those castles from old times. Question was, where was she? Did they have castles like this in the states at all? Was she in Europe, or some other fancy place?

Why did Jonathan do this? It made no sense in Clary's head. Then, she became aware of the voices, growing louder, and the footsteps heading her way. She backed into the room again, and closed the door shut, very silent. She pressed her ear against the door, hoping they wouldn't check on her.

"How is the girl's body?"

"Not good. She has one, maybe two days left, before she's dead, and will be trapped here forever."

"Good. And the others?"

"Isabelle and Magnus are trapped in the giant maze. They have no chance of getting out of there. Jace and the rest of them got away, but not for long."

"I hope so. I need them all dead, soon. Although, the daylighter and Jace Lightwood would be interresting to study, before we get rid of them. Be sure to get those two here."

"They will be."

"I know. Kill them, and you'll get what you want. Now, i'll be going."

"I'll meet you at five, in the smallest dining room, for an update."

She stood by the door, until she could no longer hear the sound of there footsteps.

Jace was here, along with Magnus, Isabelle, Simon and Alec.

But she wasn't thrilled. They where in danger. She had just heard Jonathan talk to somebody, about killing them. They had also talked about her, Clary. Something about her body dying, and her being trapped here. But she wasn't. She felt okay, a little faintheaded, and thirsty, but okay.

Trapped here? Where? Where in the hell was she?

She realised she probably didn't want to know. She started her journey out of the castle, blending in with the shadows, hoping not to get caught….

Alec's POV:

He was tired. So tired, he couldn't run anymore. He looked at the others. They looked exactly as he felt. That's why they couldn't have been luckier, when the maze stopped, like it to, had reached it's limit. Alec fell to the ground, out of utter exhaustion, the others following his example. They sat there, gasping for air, recovering from the long run.

Alec painfully realised, that they where missing Isabelle and Magnus. They where in the maze now. And he was not.

It wasn't going good. They had already been split up, and the place didn't exactly seem to work with them. 

"That was… scary.. When did we lose Izzy and Magnus?" Maia asked, pushing herself up, into sitting position.

"I don't know" Alec answered earnestly.

"They will be okay. They will." Jace said. "we just have to keep going now, i think it's important to keep on going. "Alec watched as Jace stood up, brushing the dirt from his clothes.

They all stood up, and began walking in oppiste direction of the maze. Longer away from Izzy and Magnus. He hated every step he took.

They made it, to some kind of forest, just before they where about to collapse. It was dead from all life; or so it seemed. They found a place to rest, under a big oak trea…. Jace sat down, thinking about Clary. Maia sat down besides him, not being able to sleep either. Jace wondered why. Simon and Alec where both snoring loudly.

"Do you think we'll get out of here alive?" Maia asked silently.

"I don't know" he answered. "Why can't you sleep?"

She was about to answer, when Simon and Alec's screams interrupted the silence…..

**

* * *

****Review, please :) i'll update faster ;) reviews rock my world, and u guys to! :) **


	6. Problems

**A little preview of what's waiting... Im going to update with a loooong chapter next time, so enjoy this in the waiting time ! :-) review for a special sneak peak! :-) **

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed, or followed this story. You guys make me day, really :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments...**

**I'll let you read! :-)**

**

* * *

**

Maia's POV:

She turned to look at Simon and Alec, still sleeping. They where twitching around, yelling there loungs out. She rushed over to Simon.

"SIMON!"

She shaked him hard.

"Simon! Wake up! Wake up now!"

He kept tossing around, with his eyes closed, his mouth wide open, screaming. Maia slapped him hard in the face, hoping that it would work, but it did nothing.

"Jace" she cried.

"We have to get out of here, Maia." he looked at her with sad eyes...

"But Simon, and Alec…"

"It's like the maze… They are trapped now, and we can't help them.. I don't like it, but that's the way this place was designed..at least that's what i think so.. look, we need to trust that they can get out of it, and have faith in them. That's the only way we are able to help them now."

She nodded, and wiped away the tears that had been rolling down her cheaks. Usually, she could handle these type of situations, without bawling her eyes out. She hoped it wouldn't become a habbit.

She whispered Simon goodbye. Then she stood up, looking at both him and Alec. She hoped this wasn't the last time she would be seeing them. It had better not be.. but she couldn't think to much about it. She focused on wolf-Maia, and it all seemed to brighten up.

"Let's go.." Maia said.

Jace didn't answer. He just turned his back from the situation, and walked away, into the dark forest. Maia followed him, careful not to look back at Alec and Simon. She hoped she wouldn't regret what she was doing now. She really, solemly, did.

Alec POV:

He was falling. In what appeared to be, a big white room, that lasted forever, from what he could se. Then, down ahead, he spotted something black. That had to mean, that he should get ready for a serious impact, or worse;

Death.

He wasn't really scared, because something told him, that he wouldn't die from the long fall, even though it easily would be able to kill him. There was something much worse down there. He started trying to twist his body, into a better position to land in. As he fell, he came closer and closer to the black spot. He was about 20 meteres from the ground now.

15.

His heart was pounding.

10.

Sweat was running down his face, making his eyes water, as it hit them.

5.

He hoped he had lived his life satisfying enough.

3.

Magnus.

2.

He was going to create contact with the floor any second now.

SLAM!

He hit the floor, with such power, that the marble floor cracked. But he didn't feel any pain. Actually, he didn't really feel anything. He had forgotten where he even was as soon as he hit the floor.. He tried to surch his brain, for some explanation, or some memory, that would give him the information he needed. But he discovered there was nothing to pull from. Nothing. He looked around, still sitting were he had landed. There were only two wayes out:

From where he came. He looked up into what seemed, internal white. He had been falling down a long square formed hole. No way he could get up that way. And then the more obvious one;

The white- and black marble corridor.

He didn't know why he was so hesistant to take the corridor, but his stomach was giving him this feeling, that it would be a very bad idea to do that.

He ignored all his instincts, screaming at him, that he should stay. Stay hidden and safe. He got out, perfectly well. The fall had not affected him at all. Then he sucked in a deep breath, and stepped into the corridor. A few steps in, he heard a wierd rumbling sound, from behind. The walls were closing the doorway to the white room. No way back now. He turned around, and sped up, not knowing what to exspect.

Magnus POV:

It felt like days now. They had been walking forever. First in high spirits, but they were slowly, very slowly, loosing the will to fight. Neither of them mentioned it. It stayed as an unspoken truth, hanging in the air between them; they where slowly giving up hope.

The sun baked over them, from a grey sky, making the weather foggy and boiling hot. Magnus had first wondered that Shadowland had a sun, but he had accepted it, a long time ago.(probably just about two minutes ago, but everything seemed to drag out her!)

He forced his feet to move, dragging them over the dry earth. He took a glance at Issabelle. He concluded she looked like he was feeling;

Bad.

The whole situation looked very bad… He hoped the others were doing better, where ever they where…


	7. Darkness and light

**Hello :-) i'm sorry for the long wait, everythings just been so crazy lately ;D I know, i know, lame excuse ;) Anyways, as promised, a long chapter :-) thanks to the people who reviewed for last chapter. I promised you guys who reviewed last chapter sneak-peaks, and you will get them after this chapter! The reason is written in the bottom of this story..Thank you for a bunch of the reviewers, and to people who follow this story! you guys rock my world! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments, and i do not wan't to... wait, forget that last thing ;-) let's just make it; i don't own the mortal instruments! ;-) i wish i did though :-)**

**I'll let you do some reading. Please feel free to leave a review, or write me a personal message! :-) thank you once again for the great support! Love from Zoe! :-) **

**P.S Please read the A/N at the bottom! :-) **

* * *

Clary's POV:

She held her breath as somebody passed by in the hallway. She was sure she was close to an exit now. It was getting colder. She tiptoed away from her hiding place, and silently opened a door in the left side of the corridor, not having a clue where it would lead to. But then again, she didn't have a clue where she was.

As she opened the door, she immidiatly heard the voices. The fine hairs on her arms raised, and her body tightened. It was Jonathan. Leave it to her, to stumble into the wrong room at exactly the wrong time. Geez. He was sitting with his back to her, so he hadn't noticed her. Yet. A big sillouette with black wings was peering out of a broad window. As quick as possible she started closing the door. What she hadn't forseen, was the massive croak the door made.

Both Jonathan and the strangers gazes where on her now. She squeeled low, and smacked the door. She ran down the dimly lit corridor, speeding up as she heard their voices behind her. Her heart was racing, adrenneling pumping through her system. She took a right turn. Then a left, and then a right again. She looked back while running, but she couldn't se them or hear them. She stopped and tried to catch her breath. She felt really weak from the running and the adrennelin had burned away. She continued in a slower pace.

Suddenly, a huge bewinged man was infront of her. She screamed and stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet. He had been behind her, how was he in front of her now?

"Secret corridors are quite usefull" he told her, patting the book case wich he had come from. He took a few steps towards her, and she crawled backwards, knowing she didn't have a chance at escaping. She just didn't wan't to have to touch him. Ever.

She bumbed into something warm and hard. She looked up to se Jonathan standing there, grinning down at her. She backed a bit away from him to. She was totally trapped. But to be honest, she prefered Jonathan over the wing man. She seriously hated him. So she stayed more in Jonathans side.

"We didn't realise you were awake, but now that you are, would you care for a chat in the dining room? Maybe some food?"

"Am i right, when i say i don't have a choice?" she asked. She knew he wasn't the kind of guy you should piss of, she could feel that would be a very bad idea. But she really wanted to. Just a little.

"You most certainly are" he said, very formal. The words sounded wrong coming from him.

She eyed him, trying to figure out what he was and what he wanted. He seemed powerfull, he was absolutely gorgeus, and he lived in a castle. The second thing something she didn't want to admit. But his black eyes just started into hers, not revaling anything to her, or anyone else. Like empty shells.

No one said anything for a minute or two. She realised they where both watching her, waiting for her to get up so they could escort her to the dining room. She realised she couldn't get up. Her legs felt like to heavy bricks, and they weren't responding. She felt lightheaded, and she was particulary hungry, thirsty and tired. Basicly, she was so drained from energy that she didn't think it would be possible for her to ever get up again. Crazy. She should be very alert, seing as she was in very dangerous company, but she couldn't. Did not have the power for it. Strangly, it didn't matter that much to her, she realised. She was to drowsy to care. She realised she was starting to drift of, because Jonathan was no longer Jonathan, but an enormous stick of pink chewing gum.

She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, and her vision became clear again. The winged guy was right besides her. He'd pinched her arm, and a big red mark was blossoming.

"It's dangerous falling asleep here. Get up"

She didn't look directly at him, and slowly tried getting up. One leg at a time. She steadied herself with a desk, leaning heavily on it. She had never felt so drained and hopeless. The wing man gestured for Jonathan to go first into the corridor, then pushed me along. I silently began to walk. Each step was just as hard as the last one. The walk seemed to last forever..

Magnus POV:

He saw a person, apart from Isabelle of course, standing where the next turn was. Isabelle spotted him at the same time, lighting up.

"Do you think he knows something?" she asked him.

"Let's find out!" he answered her, setting up his pace.

As they reached the corner, he got a shock. It wasn't just the one man. Houndreds of people, women, children and men, where lined up. They were all poorly dressed, and unbeliveable dirty. Their lips were dry and bleeding, their skin was cracking.

He tried not to stare at them too much, and turned to confront the man they had first spotted. He too, was dirty and ill looking. His hair was nutty brown, his eyes deep blue and sad. His clothing was hanging loosly around his body, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked about the same age as Isabelle, but he was clearly the one in charge of all the people.

"Hello" the man said, giving Magnus a little shock.

"Hi, i'm Isabelle" Isabelle answered, shaking his hand. "and this is Magnus" she said, flipping her head in his direction.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Eric." he said. He stood there looking at Isabelle and then at him. Then he spoke:

"You are obviously new here. You don't look so bad yet" he stated.

"What?"

"Oh sorry, but let's face it, the rest of us don't exactly look healthy." he said, making a side way glance at Isabelle. Magnus mentally rolled his eyes.

"What is this place?" Magnus asked.

"You don't know?"

"Do we look like people who know?

"Oh"... Eric said. "Well, there's no easy way to say this, so i'm just going to say it. Your in Shadowland."

"We know that. Were talking about this maze. What is it doing here?"

"It's here because our king wishes it to be here" he said, looking puzzeled.

"Explain that, please?" Isabelle said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"This is our enternal punishment. All of us here" he threw his head in the direction of the people, " have been punished, for working against the king."

"But that's horrible! What kind of king would do that?" Isabelle said.

"Our king." Eric said bitterly. His face frowning, before continuing.

"Lord Yadiel is the new ruler over shadowland. He got to the throne about 6 months ago, by killing our old king. Everything changed. Thing got very ugly in the towns, and that's when we starting working against him. We all have diferent stories, but basicly we were all kaptured, and sent into this, this... Thing..." his disgust for the king was so obvious, you could practicly feel it in the air.

"Have you tried escaping?" Magnus asked.

"Of course. We tried everything. Nothing worked."

" We might be able to get out, if we work together." Magnus said, putting plans together in his head.

"Do you think?" Eric asked, his voice filling with hope. "Do you have the power to do that...?"

"I think it might be possible. Maybe... But we have to try! we do.." Magnus said, glancing at Isabelle. She gave him a reasuring nod.

"We'll do it tomorrow. The day is about to end, so we have to set camp." Eric said.

"We've only been her a day? one stinking day!" Isabelle said rather loud.

"Calm Izzy." Magnus said. Getting worked up about their situation wasn't the best thing to do.

Then Magnus and Eric followed Eric into the stream of people. They where beginning to set up tents, or something simular to it, made out of clothing, Magnus guessed. Eric went into a very small one, and they followed him inside.

Isabelles POV:

There was an old, rather impressing lady, sitting on a very dirty rug. She was wearing heavy wooden jewelery in bright colours. It was hanging from her ears, her neck, around her hands and ankeles,and braided in her hair. She was wearing a orange shirt, and a purple skirt in ankle length. He hair was white, and sitting in a odd neat way. Her eyes where crystal blue, and very wise looking.

"Guys, this is Ella. She can se the future, and she is also very intutive. Please sit with her, while i do some buisness" Eric said, and then rushed out of the tent before Isabelle could even blink.

"Sorry about his behaviour, but he is very stressed. Please sit, Isabelle and Magnus." Ella said, gesturing them to the carpet.

Isabelle sat down. The rug was suprisingly soft.

"Hello young one." She greeted Isabelle.

"You seem very old in your spirit. I can't quite figure you out" Ella said, looking at Magnus.

"I'm a Warlock" Magnus answered her.

Ella nodded.

"You must be a shadowhunter, then?" Ella said.

Isabelle nodded. Ella was intutive indeed. She was suprised when the old woman took Isabelle's face between her wrinkled hands. Ella looked into her eyes, so deep that Isabelle at a point felt shy. It was like Ella could se her soul. Finally, she drew away.

"That is a tragic story, young one. This, Clary. Do you love her much?" Ella asked, taking Isabelle by suprise. It was Magnus that answered.

"We all love her. We have to save her."

"And that is what your other trusted friends are doing right now?" Ella asked.

"Yes."

"They will not make it without you. If you don't stand together, you cannot defeat lord Yadiel, and it is important that you do. More important than you think it is. Do you understand?" Ella asked, looking at both of them, very serious.

Isabelle felt a bit nervous about Ella.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, would you two like a cup of tea? They say i make the best." she said, her smile wrinkling up her already wrinkled face.

Eric POV:

All he could think about was the beautifull Isabelle. Her long dark hair, and her sparkling eyes. He had wanted to kiss her soft lips, and take her in his arms, just hold her there forever. But he knew he couldn't. Not yet at least. He checked in, and saw that Isabelle was asleep in Ella's tent. He told Ella goodnight, and set of, to get the peace of sleep.

Jace POV:

They were still in the woods. He didn't know how long they had been walking. He had lost track of time. Isabelle and him just kept on walking, not speaking, not thinking. Just walking.

Alec's POV:

He made it into a big room. He looked around, and saw another person looking directly at him. At the same moment, Alec felt all his thoughts smash together, and he remembered again. That blond boy was Simon! He stepped out on the floor, and found that it was soft. Kind of like sand. Simon did the same. As they stepped out, the walls seemed to move, blocking the entrances, except for two.

Both Simon and Alec gasped as they saw who stepped out of them.

"Clary!"

"Magnus!"

They yelled at the same time.

Simons POV:

Simon's heart was so filled with joy, he couldn't se, he couldn't hear. He only saw her. Clary. And she was alright. She was perfect. Right now, she was smiling at him, opening her arms. He went to her, embracing her in a tight hug. But the second Simon touched Clary, she pulled out an enormous butcher knife, and slised over his throat like it was toast bread. Right before he died, he knew he had been foolish. Of course it wasn't Clary.

Alec's POV:

"SIMON! NO"

To late.

He saw Simon's head dropping on the floor, rolling around before setteling down. The blood was everywhere. Alec started to move, towards Simons direction. But he was stopped by Magnus. The fake one. He looked at Alec and began walking towards him. Alec backed away, not wanting to get close to him. The fake Clary was dissapearing with a smug laugh on her face….

Isabelle's POV:

The sun was burning her skin, toasting her. They where all holding hands, forming a very mishaped circle, since they didn't have enough room to make it real cirle shaped. They were supposed to concentrate, when they resived the sign. Focus on every good thing that had ever happened to you in your life. Use your powers (if you had any), to break down the maze. She felt Ella pressing her hand lightly. That was it. That was the signal. She passed it on, and then began channeling all the good energy she could.

What happened next was undescribeable. A white shimmering light kept growing and growing, at last swallowing them all. Isabelle closed her eyes, enjoying the situation. Some time later, she felt the light dessapearing slowly, but firmly. She didn't open her eyes at once. She didn't know if it had worked. But she was guessing yes, because people were laughing and yelling. She opened her eyes, suprised to se, that they were standing in a meadow. The grass was green and juicy, the suns was setting down, making the sky pink. Isabelle hugged Ella, smiling. They did it!

* * *

**Alot of things are going on now! There was alot of happenings in this chapter... :-) i really hope you liked it! :-) It is about 2500 words long, so that's okay! **

**Reviewers for last chapter, and people who review now: **

**Send me a privat message, where you can ask me any question you like. ANY! ;-) you only have one question, so chose wisely! :D That's the reward for reviewing! Please feel free to leave idea's to what you think should happen next. I may use them ;-O :D **

**Thank you for reading, please review for the sneak-question! **


	8. As high as you can get

**Hi! :-) i know i updated real fast, but i just felt like writing a bit more ;-) **

**Thanks for reviewing, reading, and/or adding this story to favorits, or alerts. :-) Everyone who review gets to ask me one question about this story, and i'll answer you! :D Just write me a PM :-) Now on with the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments. I only own my own characters (Eric, Ella and Yadiel so far) ;-) and the story plot! **

**Lot's of happines, from Zo! lol :) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: lost and found**

Clary's POV:

She was sitting in a very comfy couch, and it was making her sleepy. The wing guy was sitting in a couch, oppisit to hers.

"Hello Clarissa. I realise i have forgotten my manners. Forgive me. I am lord Yadiel, and i am the king of shadowland, if you were wondering." he smiled showing her his unnaturally white teeth.

She stared at him for a moment. She decided she didn't wan't to wait. She would confront him with the question she had been asking herself the last 24 hours.

"What do you want from me?"

He didn't look annoyed at her forwardness, but then again, he wasn't the type of person who seemed to hold back himself.

"I am not sure, what you exactly mean, my dear?

"Don't call me that."

"My my, somebody's got the wrong leg out of bed today."

She mentally named him every curse word she could think of. She figured she was going to have to play his little game, if she wanted anything out of him.

"What is my purpose here?" she tried again.

Yadiel smiled at her, happy she was playing along. God, Yadiel was crazy.

"I brought you here, so you could become my queen." he answered.

She couldn't begin to describe just how much the mere thought of that, made her want to vomit.

"I don't want to be your queen, how about that?"

Yadiel's eyes turned cold and hard, and they were narrowing.

"Why not?" Yadiel asked.

Clary knew she had to be very careful with her answer. But she realised she had forgotten a important thing.

"What's shadowland?"

Yadiels features loosened a bit, at the change of subjekt.

"My country.. Shadowland is one of the most powerful places in the univers. The ruler can form the place as he or she wishes, giving him enourmes powers."

She didn't say anything. Yadiel continued.

"As a guest in Shadowland, just like your very self, you have a limited period of time. While your in Shadowland, your real body is dying. If it dies before you get back, you are permantly stuck here. If you die here… well nobody knows what happens then… To get back, you need to drink a reversing potion, at exactly 12 "o" clock. Clarissa, dear, you have been here for 3 whole days. The 4 is about to begin. Your real body is going to die, when you have finished day 5, and you will be trapped here forever, with me."

Clary felt the panik rush into her tired system. Trapped here? Forever? No. NO. She had to make sure that didn't happen. She didn't wan't to be queen of this horrible place. She didn't wan't to be his queen. She didn't want to be a queen at all.

"Why?" she managed to get out.

"I want you as my queen."

"Well, that's not going to happen."

"If i were you, i would slow down a bit now." he said, his eyes now gleaming of… passion? Ew.

Clary didn't know what to answer to that. She wasn't quite sure, what he meant. When she didn't answer, he continued.

"Your little friends are here, to rescue you. Because i odered them to. If you do not cooperate, i will kill them. Do you understand what i am telling you?"

Clary nodded, a lump in her throat.

"Good. Now, i don't feel quite safe with you wondering around the castle, when you still have a chance of getting away. We wouldn't want that. "

He sat there, pretending to be thinking, like he didn't already know where he was going to put her.

"Oh i just got a great idea. I will bring you there, after you have eaten some of this delicious food. It's such a waist if nobody eats it."

He gestured with his hands, to all the plates. Clary had to admit she was starving, and if she wanted a chance to get away, she had to be as strong as possible. She dug in, trying not to think about Jace and them. She hoped they would make it out of here. If they died here, she would be responisble, and she would also be heartbroken.

"All done? Good. Please stand up." Yadiel said.

Clary got up, feeling very cozy and warm. To her suprise, Jonathan showed up in the same second, and tied her hands together. They weren't underestimating her. That was really a shame, it could have made escaping much easier.

They went up and up of stairs. Then, they reached a staircase, that was twirly. Jonathan and Yadiel stopped at the foot of it.

"You continue up there alone." he said.

She didn't want to, but she had to. So she began climbing the stairs. After a while, she reached the top. It was a little room, decorated only with a bed, a mirror, and a chair. There were windows all around. She heard wierd noises from behind, and saw, that there was no exit anymore. No door. Crap.

She rushed over to one of the windows. She was 500 meteres over ground, at the highest place in the whole castle. Just like in a fairy tale, where the princess always was stuck in the highest tower. She tried freeing her hands, but she didn't sucseed with that.

She considered if she could jump out of the window, and climb down the tower. Risky, but worth a shot. But for that, she would need her hands to be free, and alot of nerve. Two things she seemed to be lacking right now.

She sank down on the floor. She was really in trouble now...

* * *

**Just a small update ;-) well, no, but still :D review, please! :) i love them **


	9. Meeting with a giant

**Hello :-) I know, i know, i'm updating a hell of a lot faster, i just love the way the story is devolping. As just can see, i love writing action/adventure with a good story behind. I really like me a good nice mean guy to ;-) So, be sure to be checking cause i'll be updating fast ;D Thanks for reviewing. Also, check out the forum that i was invited to in one of my reviews. It's for Mortal instruments lovers! :-) Check out if your interested! Now, on with the disclaimer... Man i'm getting tired of those things ;D **

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the mortal instruments, only the plot and my characters are mine ;D ;D buh :-( **

**I have to warn you guys; There will be a really harsh scene. It may make you sick. If you are faint, then don't read it. **

**I'll let you do some reading. Remeber, if you review, you get to ask me any question about this story. ANYTHING. You can ask about things that are going to happen later on, so it's really a nice sneak peak. If you do review, please PM me for your treat ;D Haha, i sound like a comercial.! **

**Now, happy reading and sorry for the long A/N :-) **

Jace POV:

"I see smoke! There, look!" Jace pointed a finger at the thick grey damp twirling up into the air.

"I can see it too! That means this damn forest is ending!" Maia said exited.

Jace and Maia hurried towards the smoke, running so fast, that when they arrived they where light headed. Maia gave a little scream of triumf, and Jace sighed in relif. This was the first good sign they had gotten, since they arrived here. A village! But the pleasent change turned out to be not so pleasent. As they walked through the villiage, they met no one on their way, but they could feel that someone was watching them from inside the houses. The city had a wierd smell of rot.

They turned right into a dark alley. The most horrible smell hit Jace's nose. Thick black scented smoke, was rising from a big pile of… Maia seemed to realise this at exactly the same time as Jace, because she turned 100 degress and vomited on the spot.

Two big men with grusome expressions on their faces, where shovelling corpses. Human corpses. The unburned ones where laying in a big pile, rats feasting over the flesh. Jace felt the need to get sick to, but he knew that those two men would have valuable information.

Maia was yanking him hard.

"Lets. Go. Now!" she just choked out at him. Her face was turning green.

"No. These men might know something." He answered, really wanting to run screaming away. This was buy far the most scary, disgusting thing he had ever seen.

"Jace, look around. They are burning rotten corpses. Whatever they know, i don't care, they are not good news.!"

Jace didn't move.

"Please!" she pleaded him.

"Go. I'll stay here and have a chat with them."

"You don't know what your up against, you can't fight them alone!"

Jace didn't answer.

"Fine. I'll stay. "she sighed. "I can't leave you alone here."

"Thanks."

"I'll go first. You don't have any weapons, maybe i can get you one." Maia half said, half growled. Then the girl form was gone, and a enormous wolf was standing in her place.

Maia POV:

Oh god, here i go. She ran towards the biggest of the two men, jumping in mid air and landing on the huge man, making him fall over. It was first at that point that they realised that she was here. She knew they needed information from them, but she figured they just needed one guy. She ripped open the man's throat with her teeth, spitting out the blood and dirt from her mouth. Ew. The man that had been sqirming around before, was now laying perfectly still. She saw the other man aproaching from the corner of her eye.

Quickly, she turned into human, and fished a sword up from the now dead guy. She threw it to Jace, who conviniently had come running at just the right time. Maia concentrated on watching Jace fighting instead of thinking of what she was standing in between.

Jace was very elegant in his fighting teknics, while the man was agressive and un-focused. Jace hit him with the sword in his thigh. Then his arm. Then the man fell on his knees, trying to stop both places from bleading. He was gasping after his breath.

Maia began walking towards them. Jace kicked them man, making him fall over.

"Who are you working for?" Jace said in a very threatning cold voice. When the man didn't answer, Jace took him in his cape and shook him hard.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

This time, the man responded immidiatly.

"Yaadiieel. I m-m-mean, loo-rr-d Yadiel. Go-o-dd ble-e-s-ss the kii-ng." he stammered.

"Who is this, Yadiel?"

Maia asked him.

"He's the k-ii-ng." he answered, a bit more sure of himself.

"Please. I've got two children and a wife. Don't kill me. They won't survive without me."

"Then why are you doing this!" Maia asked frustrated, trying not to think about what "this" was.

"I know it's a dirty job. But there's nothing else availble. We would starve if i didn't do this, and end up like this. I am not a freak, i hate it. I'm sick by it, and it makes me angry…" he paused. "But these are the people Lord Yadiel kill, if they don't pay the fee and i do not want my family to end up like this." he looked down.

Both Maia and Jace didn't have a respond ready for that.

**Later that day: **

Maia and Jace were sitting in a little kind of pub in the village. She felt very safe in here. These people didn't use electrictiy, wich suprised her a bit. It was just like the old days. The man in the alley, was Olaf, and the one they had killed had been an outsider with no family. This had been a relive; They didn't have mad villiagers wanting revenge in their heals. Still, Maia felt bad she took his life. She had judged him to quick. The barman placed 3 beers in front of them, and went of to polish a glass in the other end of the bar. Olaf took a giant sip of his beer. Jace did the same. Maia just nibbled a bit to it. She had never like beer, but it was rude to say no.

"Are you sure your feeling well?" Maia asked for the 100th time.

"I'm fine. I assure you of that. I am all patched up and good to go. Now, tell me, what brings you here?"

Maia and Jace exchanged glances. Olaf looked suspicously at them.

"It's okay. If you don't want to tell a stranger like me, i understand." he said. Then he took another sip of his bear. Maia saw him like a big bear. He turned out to be a nice person, and he was very caring for his near people. He was about 40 years old, had a big brown beard and brown long hair. His eyes where foamy grey, his face heart shaped. He had a little belly but otherwise he was the size and height of a giant. He was wearing a green shirt, and brown baggy leather pants. Maia liked to think of him as someone they could trust.

She could se Jace agreed with her, so Maia explained him everything, with a little help from Jace. After she was done, he looked sad at Jace.

"Do you love her more than you value your own life?"

Jace nodded, his eyes so sad Maia could bearly look into them. Her heart felt heavy to; they needed Clary.

"I am sure that it is lord Yadiel that has your beloved friend captured. His castle is about a hour walk away from here. You need to be very careful about what you do or say in this villiage. He leaned closer to them and whispered:

"You never know who could be a spy."

Maia looked around and suddenly felt less comforted by the pub.

"Why don't you stand up against this Yadiel?" Jace asked Olaf.

"Some have. The ones who have been caught has never been seen again. It's risky and very dangerous."

"Wouldn't you rather die a martyr, than live like a coward? jace spat out. Olaf's eyes widened.

"Sorry, i didn't mean it to come out to harsh." Jace apoligized.

"That's okay, you are right my dear friend. I am a coward. But i am a coward who wan't to make up for it. I want to help you guys."

"Really?" Maia asked. "You barely even know us, and first time we met, we were entending to kill you."

"But you didn't."

...

"You can stay with me at me house. You need a change of clothes, everbody can see that your outsiders from miles away. I'll try convincing more people to help. Don't worry, i'll do it without revealing to much. I really want this to work out for you."

Maia felt a rush of gratitude towards Olaf, and for the first time on the journey felt like it maybe would turn out to be okay.

Magnus POV:

They were walking to slow. If they wanted to catch up with the others, they needed to hurry. Their bodies were dying in the real world. This was very serious now, and it was turning out to be the most dangerous thing he had ever done in his life time...

Simon POV:

He woke up on the floor in a bedroom at the institute. At first, he felt confused; What had happened? Then, he remembered the fake Clary, and her killing him. But he wasn't supposed to return here? he was supposed to be dead for good. Clearly he wasn't. He sat up, blood rushing to his head. He looked around and saw the others. They were all lying still around the room. They weren't looking their best. Clary was the worst. She looked like she was at the verge of dying.

Simone made himself stand up. He was very thirsty, and weak. He went for some blod, and when he came back, he began nurcing the others. He managed to get some water down their throats, but it wouldn't be enough. Simone hoped and prayed that they would wake up safely, just as him. Now it was up to the rest of them to save Clary...

Alec POV:

As he stabbed Magnus with his knife, another one appeared. This was his situation;

Each time he killed one, another one showed up.

He was sweating badly. His body was very tired, and he was doing everything, to fight of the fake Magnus's. He knew this wasn't enough. There was something he needed to figure out. Something he needed to do, to get out of the trap. He just couldn't think of it.

He fought on, hoping he was clever enough to figure it out...

* * *

**Getting pretty good, huh? ;D Okay, leave me a review and tell me what you think! :-) remember to PM me for your uniqe sneak-peak! :-) (If you reviewed of course! :-) **


	10. Scared of heights?

**Hi guys! :-) First of all: THANK YOU! to everyone who is following this story, thx for the great reviews and thanks for adding this story to your story alerts and favorite stories! i love you guys! :-) I got a question to chaper 9 from Laffy-Taffy0401: **

**Do they have to die to wake up in the real world? **

**Well, currently we know that Simon died in Shadowland, but then woke up. But, everybody in the story has been saying, that if you die there, your not going to return to your body on earth. So it's kind of a mystery why he returns. I am not going to post the correct answer to your question here, but you reviewed, so if you want to know just PM me! ;-) thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy all following chapters! :-) **

**Thank you to Dedii and Soccerwriter, who have been my first to followers, and they are still reviewing! I heart you guys! :-) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments, only the plot and my characters are mine ;D ;D ;D **

**Enjoy reading, hope you like, and of course PLEASE REVIEW ;D **

**

* * *

**

****

Isabelle's POV:

"You guys really have a extraordinary story." Eric said while they were walking in the woods, a cool afternoon.

"I guess we have" Isabelle said, trying not to think about how cute Eric was looking today.

Eric gazed straight forward looking very thought full.

"You don't have any idea where she is? or where your other friends are?"

Isabelle nodded, now feeling depressed. What she and Magnus was trying to do was impossible. They would never be able to find the others and rescue Clary.

"I can help." Eric said, looking at Isabelle very serious.

"I know this place. Also i would bet with my life that she's trapped in Yadiels castle. I know the way up there, and I'll help you getting her out to."

Isabelle looked at him, speechless. She had known him for a bit over a day, and now he was offering to gamble his freedom to helping them. She didn't have the time to answer before Magnus was at her side.

"A word in private Izzy?"

"Sure" she answered, following Magnus to the side of the road.

"We are moving to slow. We need to move faster!"

"I know!" she said. "But we can't just leave these people."

...

"Were going to reach a town at some point tomorrow. Eric told me that. We can continue alone from there." Izzy said, not really liking the idea of leaving Eric, and Ella.

"That will work, good. I just have to admit i'mnot looking forwards to doing that. I like these people. "

"Me to" she answered.

Alec's POV:

He had been fighting in what felt like forever now. The Magnus's were endless. He sliced another one to pieces, making the floor a bloody mess for a few seconds, before the left overs of the fake Magnus dissapeared. Alec couldn't figure out what the point with it was. His arms just felt to heavy to lift again, he was so tired he couldn't fight anymore. He gave up and slumped down on the weird floor, feeling so tired. He could Se another Magnus appear, when the floor started pulling him down. In short time, the weird floor had pulled his legs, his stomach and his chest down. Only his head and arms were left. Then, they to slipped under, and it was dark.

Some time after, he woke up under the big oak tree, perfectly well. He did it, he got out of the damn endless thing! His body felt fine, and he wasn't tired. He jumped up, realising Jace and Isabelle had left. No wonder. Simons body was nowhere to be seen. Alec felt a lump of sorrow in his throat, poor Simon. He left a single flower where Simon had been resting, and then took of into the forest. He knew this was the way, they had gone.

He didn't walk, but he ran and ran, not resting, not drinking or eating. If he wanted a chance at surviving, he needed to find the others. He was hot and sweaty when he saw them;

People.

He quickly blended in with the tree's. As he passed by them, he realised they were all dressed in rags, and they were all looking very ill. But also, they seemed happy. Alec didn't know how that mad sense. He had been planning to just pass them, but as he saw a guy with spiky hair and a girl with hair as black as his, he ran out to them without thinking.

"Izzy!Magnus!" he yelled, pushing people away. They both turned their heads towards him.

"Alec!"

He reached them and pulled them into a giant group hug. He was so happy he wasn't alone anymore...

Clary's POV:

She had somehow gotten her hands loose after hours of trying. Now, she was facing a big climb. She was happy they had underestimated her just a bit; they would never have suspected her to do this. To be honest, she would have never suspected herself to do something like this. She was taking a enormous risk doing this, but at last she agreed with herself that she'd rather die than stay here and be Yadiels queen.

She went over to the window, and stuck her head out. She suddenly felt very dizzy as she saw how long the fall was. She took a deep breath and without thinking about to much, got her first leg out of the window. When she was sure the brick she was standing on, would support her weight, she got her other leg out too. She kept a firm grip on the window. Her body was shaking with fear, but she knew she had to start climbing now. Otherwise she would chicken out. She found another place she could hold on to with her hands, and then moved her arms down, one at a time. Now, there was no way back. Slowly, she worked her way down...

**

* * *

****Was a short chapter i know :D :D Review please :-) **


	11. Firebird

**Hey! :-) Here i am again with a new chapter. I cannot thank you guys enough for reviewing or/and following my story :D I really heart you guys, you make my day! I'm really happy that you guys like my story! So i'm not going to make an amazingly long disclaimer this time, i'll keep it short :-D :-P Chapter 11 is going to be full of events and small things you have to notice if you want to keep up! :D just a heads up. **

**Disclaimer: I. do. not. own. the. mortal. instruments. :,( I only own the plot and my characters. sadly. :-) **

**Okaay, well im pretty much done with the disclaimer, haha :-D So i'm going to let you read on, and i so hope you like this chapter! Last thing of course: feel free to review! I love them a hell of a lot. haha:D kay, byee :-)**

**

* * *

**

Simons POV:

He was sitting in a very soft chair, watching over everybody, when the door burst open. Luke and Jocelyn walked in, looking really fresh compaired to everybody else in the room. They were shortly followed by Maryse and Robert. They all scanned the room quickly, and noticed the sleeping teenagers.

"What on earth is going on, i thought it was only Clary who was unconcsious?" Maryse snapped.

Simon felt he'd rather be in Shadowland right now, than facing angry parents.

"Uhm… it's a long story."

"Then i'm sorry we don't have the time to hear it." She answered.

Jocelyn was sitting on Clary's bed, watching her with sad eyes.

"I have time. Is she okay?"

"Yes! I mean no. Kind of a thing in between those two." he admitted.

"Is she going to wake up? And what's with the others?"

"Do you wan't the short version or the long version?" Simon tried.

"Just start talking." Robert said, and took a chair to sit down.

They all followed suit and sat down, as Simon told them the tale. When he was done, they looked very chocked. They had just now learned the whole truth.

"And there's nothing we can do?" Luke asked.

"No, i don't think there is."

…

"Thanks Simon."

"No problem." he told them. He shifted his weight on the chair , to sit better.

"We have to go." Maryse said.

Simon caught the look of everybody's expressions. Something else was up.

"Why?"

"We have all been called back for a urgent meeting in Idris. We came her as soon as Luke and Jocelyn were able to walk properly. We were wondering why you hadn't called us for updates about Clary, but know we understand. You have been unconsious. "

"Oh, yeah. So you have to leave?"

"We have to. When it's urgent, it's serious."

"I guess i'll try to understand that.. Do you know what it's about?"

"Actually, we are not quite sure. I don't understand the situation. They were talking about some kind of portal, that has appeared in the middle of Idris. Aperently, strange things have been dumping out of it all week. I'm not quite sure how, or if that's the whole story, but anywho we'll find out pretty damn soon... God this is a mess." Maryse said all this in the speed of light.

"Okay, okay i get it. I'll call you if anything happens. I promise."

"We know. It's just disturbing to se them like this. I am really worried."

Simon felt a bit guilty. He had left one particular part out of the little fancy tale: They might not come back. He didn't want to make them all panicky before the damage was even done. Besides, he didn't know how to tell Maryse and Robert that they where in danger of loosing their two last kids. They were still greeving over Max.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of them, kay?"

"Okay."

Clary's POV:

Her palms were sweaty and getting slippery. She needed to climb another 15 meters before she would reach the balcony, that was her destination, and she was already exhausted. The wind was ripping in her clothes and her hair, making her icy cold. Add that to being scared to death and trapped in a other world by some evil overlord. Things sucked badly. She selected the next place for her leg, but as she put her weight on it, it cracked suddenly leaving her leg unsupported. She quickly got it up to where it was before, while screaming loudly, shaking with fear as she watched the thing she had broken fall until she could no longer se it. Luckily, the wind had muffled her scream, so they wouldn't have heard her. Hopefully. Right now, this was the worst idea she had ever had and would ever have. Period.

A bit more careful this time, she slowly lowered her leg to a place further down. Unfortunaly, that would mean she had to let go with one of her hands, otherwise she wouldn't be able to reach it. She pulled in a deep breath, and then let it go. Fear overpowered her as this foot hold crumbled like the other one. Now she only had a hand and a leg to hold on with. The worst part was, that she could feel her hand slipping. Sweat was beginning to poor down her face and she was trembling hard. She could feel the panick;

She had nowhere to hold on to if her hand slipped now. She would fall. Now her fingers were grabbing the hold, but they were still slipping. Now her tips of her fingers, and then she lost grip and lost balance. She fell backwards screaming loudly, not knowing what else to do. She closed her eyes, praying for a miracale that probably wouldn't come.

Then she realised they didn't call them miracales for nothing. She hit something soft and hard at the same time, but she had only fallen 2 meters so it didn't hurt. She nearly screamed again when she realised she had landed on a big bird. She was grabbing it's feathers hard to keep herself from falling of. Akwardly she turned around so she sat with on leg on each side of the bird. It seemed... friendly. Like it liked her, and had come to save her. She defintly liked it, having saved her life. Also, it was beautiful. The feathers where soft, and coloured diferent shades of orange, yellow and red. It was shaped like an average bird, only it's features where more graceful, and it was really big. Right now, it was flying elegant through the air, away from Yadiels castle. She grinned. She was alive and out. She let her hand run through the soft feathers, and couldn't belive her own luck. The bird seemed to respond to her touch, as it's body vibrated, like a kat purrs.

"I think i'm gonna call you..."

* * *

**Not an eventful chapter, but it's important! :-) hope it was okay enough! What she names the bird will be in next chap! :D Review if you want to! :D **


	12. Reunion

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter :-) It took me some days to write, been busy with work, school and dance ;-) It's been hard to find the time but**** here it is, and i really hope you like it! I don't want to bore you with a verry long disclaimer (Dose anyone even read them? ;D) but i do have a couple of things more i need to say! **

**Firstly: THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, i absolutely live for the reviews. I am constantly checking for them, and when i have one i'm so happy and excited! You guys make my day, you are really awesome! I heart you! **

**Secondly: Also a great thanks to everyone who has added or will add this story to their story alerts and/or favorits! you guys are awesome to! :-) **

**Kay, so now on with the stupid disclaimer... **

**Disclaimer: For the twelth time, i do NOT own the Mortal instruments, i only claim the story plot and the characters i have made up! :-) **

**First now i realise i did right a long/medium long boring A/N and for that i am so sorry! :D Please do go on and read the chapter, that is after all what you want to be doing in here, not reading some random persons A/N D ;D **

**byeeeee, se you soon! hopefully ;D ;D, **

**- Zo. **

**

* * *

**Clary's POV:

"I think i'm going to call you Red. Do you like that?" she asked Red, wondering if she finally was going insane. She was naming a giant bird. But suprisingly, she felt Red purr again and she knew Red couldn't be a normal bird. Red somehow understood her, and she defintly understood Red.

Her options were so much wider now, that she didn't really know what to do. Red was still flying away from the castle, when the thought accured to her;

Yadiel would be looking for her soon.

Jace POV:

They had been living with Olaf for a day now.

He and Maia were both dressed in simple outfits:

Maia in brown pants, a pair of black boots, a simple white shirt and a black vest. She had refused wearing the dress they had offered her.

He was wearing black leather shoes, grey pants, a white shirt very simulare to the form of a t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He thought they both looked like they came from an old western. He chuckled a bit at this thought, while heading down to the kitchen where Olaf would be sitting, probably with his wife Maria. Maia followed him down.

The kitchen was just as old fashioned as the rest of the town, and sitting in it was like sitting in a live museum. Not really comftertable. He half expected a museum guide to come chase him away from all the old furniture, any minute.

"Any news?" Maia asked Olaf.

Olaf shook his head.

"No, but i am still trying to convince people. I already have five men who are willing to break into the castle with us."

Olaf looked very pleased with himself, as Maria looked at him with sparkeling eyes. Jace was getting impatient and very nervous... He had no clue if Clary really was in the castle, and if she was and they got her out, the time would still be so short. She could be dead now. She could be dying this very minute.

"Olaf. We need to do this tonight." Jace said and then waited for his reaction.

...

To Jace's advantage, he took it well.

" I'm not suprised, i know you guys have limited time down here. So i agree, we do it tonight. I'll get the team, and we'll go though the plan."

Maia gave Jace a sharp look, but didn't say anything.

They both watched as Olaf left the kitchen, and heard him as he shut the front door...

Isabelle's POV:

Her heart felt heavy as she spotted the first smoke. That had to mean the town was near by. And sure enough, they began passing houses. Just single ones, then a couple in a row, and then suddenly they where standing in a little olden-times villiage. Silently, they walked through it, and when she thought it was time to say goodbye to Eric, Ella and the rest of the people, something exstrodinary happened:

She spotted Maia. She was dressed very old fashioned and had a weary expression on her face.

Issabelle hurried over to her.

"Maia?"

Maia turned her head, and her face lit up.

"Issabelle? It's really you. Huh, lucky coinsidence."

"Why are you dressed like that? where's Jace?"

"Long story. Come with me."

" Wait, i need to get Alec and Magnus with me."

"Alec? he's awake? what about Simon?"

"Long story too, i'll tell you somewhere else.."

"kay. Btw, who are all these people?"

Isabelle explained it to Maia as quick as possible, and Maia seemed to get an idea.

"Can you get them to stay here? Just one night?" she asked exited.

Isabelle nodded.

She talked to Eric and Ella. Told them to stay here overnight. They agreed, luckly, so no problem there. Then she fetched Alec and Magnus and followed Maia into a little house, wich was also very old fashioned. They met up with Jace and they were introduced to Olaf, his wife Maria, and his two children: Jenny and Christian. They exchanged stories, and they got " the plan" explained. Isabelle told Eric all about it, and he promised to tell the people about it, so they had a chance to do it. Ella and Eric had already agreed to help. Then, everything got bad.

"What's happened to Simon?" Maia asked. Nobody seemed to be able to answer the question, when finally, Alec started to speak.

Isabelle really only captured one single word:

Dead.

...

Clary's POV:

Red was now flying over a little villiage, with small cute houses. She didn't know why, but she knew she had a good feeling about it. She had to get down there. Qustion was, how? Was she supposed to ask Red to land or how did she get down? ... aparently, just thinking it made Red drop several meters until they were only just flying above the roofs of the houses. Smart. They hit the ground and Clary gratefully got of Red's back. She liked flying on Red, but she felt shaky and totally spent from the small climb she had managed. Her arms and legs were killing her. She looked around, looking for something. What she was looking for she didn't know.

Jace POV:

As he looked out of the window, thinking about Simon, he saw it. A big red/orange/yellow coloured bird. It was really beautifull, and moved gracefully. Then his body froze just for a couple of second when he saw who was sitting on it. He didn't say anything, but just rushed out the door and ran towards the bird, and her.

"Clary."

* * *

**That's it for now, i'll update as soon as possible.. and please review if you have anything to say ;-) **


	13. The countdown begins

**Hello my lovely readers! :-) Today i realised i hadn't updated in over a week, so i thought: Why not today? As I'm writing this chapter, it is raining outside. It's kinda perfect, it really sets a mood.. You know, the rain. You guys get the point:-)! Even though I'm extremely happy cause I'm eating cake, YUM! :D Oh well, you guys probably don't care that im eating cake and that it's raining; YOUR HERE TO READ MY FREAKIN STORY! ;D Is that what your thinking? ha ha... :-P oh well, let's just throw in the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: No. No. No. I don't own Mortal instruments. I DO NOT OWN THOSE BOOKS! I own the plot and the characters who are not from Mortal instruments already. Jeez. **

**a HUGE Thank you to everyone who have reviewed. and a BIG thank you to everyone who is following this story :D i heart you guys! To new readers: Thanks for joining in! :-) Okay, guess that was what i had to say :-)! I'm just going to let you read now. (*Eric is who I'm writing about, if you don't remember his looks ;-)*) **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**16 hours left. **

Clary POV:

She heard somebody shout her name, and turned her head towards the sound. Her heart skipped a beat, no, two beats, when she saw it was Jace. Really Jace. She was relived and terrified. Relived that she was not alone, terrified because that meant he maybe was sentenced to stay her forever, too.

Jace was about 5 meters away, when Clary could feel Red wasn't totally comfortable with having Jace so close, so she gave Red some space and went to Jace. Their lips met in a kiss so filled with love, that Clary felt herself crying. Stupid really, but she was just so happy that he had found her. When they broke apart way to quickly, she saw it wasn't only Jace who was here.

Izzy, Magnus, Alec and Maia was standing not so far away. A big man with a beard, a old lady with colourfull clothing and a *tall brown haired, blue eyed guy* stood there to.

"Who are they?" She whispered to Jace. He didn't seem to catch anything of what she said, he just stood there looking at her. She suddenly felt something cold on her left shoulder, and realised it was Red. It seemed to like Jace better now, somehow. There was something weird with that bird, like it was specially made to protect her. If it was, she was grate full for that, to.

She pulled Jace into a tight hug, letting herself relax in his arms and taking in his soapy smell. He whispered her name in her ear over and over. Then, they pulled apart again. Clary felt weak in her knees. Jace took her hand, and they walked towards the others.

Izzy was the first to hug her, she did it so hard she nearly smashed Clary's ribs. Then Alec gave her an akward hug. They hadn't always been the bestest of friends. Maia pulled her in for a little hug to. Magnus simply lifted her off her feet like she was 9 years old, and didn't weigh 115 pounds. He put her down again.

"Nice to se you again, all up and about Clary."

"Nice to se you guys, to." she said.

"Oh, this is Olaf, Ella and Eric. They are all familiar with our little tale."

She looked at them again. They were quite a sight, all 3 of them standing there. Ella in her clothing, and all her piercings, that Clary first had noticed now. Olaf, the size of a giant, looking like a lumberjack. And Eric, perfectly normal, but with the bluest blue eyes she had ever seen, and beautiful nutty-brown hair.

"Hi, pleased to meet you guys!" she said.

"You to!" they all said in the same time.

...

"Uhm, this is sort of my bird, Red."

"That's a interesting pet." Olaf answered.

"More like a lifesaver." she said.

"Yeah? why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus interrupted before i could answer Olaf.

"Let's take this inside! Were drawing allot of attention to ourselves."

Sure enough, passer-by people were looking. Some were actually just standing there, watching the whole scenery. Mostly Red.

"Red is to easy to spot." Izzy said, just as i thought it. "Can you do something about that Clary?"

"I have no idea if i can. I'll try." She answered, biting her lip. They all looked exactingly on her. She went over to Red, not knowing what she was going to do yet. She decided to talk to Red. Absently, she stroked it's soft feather while doing so.

"Red. You are gathering attention around me, and that is not good. If Yadiel finds me, there's no way I'll ever be able to escape again. Can you do anything to keep people from noticing you? Please?

Red reacted instantly. The giant bird was shrinking, actually shrinking, until it was the size of a normal bird. Then Red hopped up, and settled on my shoulder. Wow.

Giant birds who shrink. Mad kings who do magic. Weird dimensions you get sucked into. Suddenly, it all seemed like to much to cope with. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She didn't know where all this was coming from, she just suddenly felt very sick. She felt herself swaying.

Jace noticed, and supported her elbow. He helped her inside, where he placed her on a little bed. She sighed with pleasure. The soft fabric was just what she needed, and she fell into a dreamless sleep with Jace on her side, and Red guarding the window.

...

**12 hours left. **

**Later. (Clary's is awake again) **

Magnus POV:

"We have you now Clary. That is the good thing. The bad thing is, that we don't know how to get out of here yet, and we don't have much time to figure that out."

"I know how to get out." Clary said. She was sitting on a kitchen chair, looking very pale.

"What? Tell!"

"We need to drink a potion. But there is only one place to find it, and that is in Yadiels castle." Magnus noticed Clary shivering lightly, by just the mention of Yadiels name.

"Of course. A reverse potion. I should have known, ugh!" He slapped himself in his head, feeling very stupid.

"You don't have to know everything." Alec said and smiled at him.

Magnus felt a rush of gratitude towards Alec.

"That means we have to break in to Yadiels castle. But this time, we don't have to make it out. We can drink the potions in there, and return safely at home!" Izzy said in one long rush.

"Your right! We just need to find a way to get in first. I'm sure it's going to be hard. We don't even know where the potions are yet."

"I used to work on the castle." Eric admitted. " I know the hall-ways like my own pocket."

We all stared at him.

"Maybe some of us could get captured on purpose, then some way get out of whatever cell we are put in, and then smugle the rest inside." Magnus suggested.

"Isn't that really risky?"

"It is."

...

Silence.

"Do we really have a choice.."

"No"

"That wasn't meant as a question."

...

"That's what we are going to do. We have to, or else our real bodies will die and get trapped here." Magnus said, settling it all.

No one answered him.

"Look at us. Every single minute we sit here, there's a count down going on. We get closer to death. Every single second. Clary is the worst. Look at her. Really look at her, no offence Clary, but you don't look well. You can't be feeling well either, and i admire you for not complaining about that, because i already feel a hint of weakness in my body, and it's not going to go away if we just sit here. It is so important that we act, now!"

Everybody mumered in agreement.

"Good, now let's make a game-plan. Were doing this today. I understand Clary has, too the clock strikes midnight and her real body will die. Lets get moving!"

**8 hours left. **

Clary's POV:

She didn't really do much to help plan. She really wanted to, but Magnus had been right;

She felt so unbelievably weak, and her chest was starting to hurt. As hours passed, the pain spread to the rest of her body, making it hard for her to think clearly. She was also beginning to feel drowsy and tired. Despite this, she forced herself to stay awake. She knew, that if she fell asleep, she would not wake up where she wanted to.

She looked at the time. It was 4 in the afternoon. She had 8 hours before she would be trapped here. The thought got her up from her sitting place. She needed to talk to Magnus about her role in this. She didn't know what she was supposed to do yet.

She found him talking to Eric outside on the terass.

"Magnus." she said. Her voice sounded raw.

"Clary!"

"What am i supposed to do? It seems like everyone has a job, i need one, to!" she said.

"I know. We have a job for you. I'm just very sure you are not going to like it." he said, begging her with her eyes to say yes.

"Well, what is it, then?"

"We need you to get re-captured. Your the only one, out of all of us, who will be taken straight to Yadiel if you do. We need to find out where the reverse-potions are, and Yadiel knows. You have to trick this information out of him."

She got the kreeps. She most certaintly didn't want to do that. But she realised she had to. Everyone was depending on it. On her.

"You'll be ready to kick his ass, right?" she answering, offering Magnus a tiny smile.

He lit up. "You bet!"

...

**7 hours left**

Magnus was explaining me the plan, when i got the idea. When, if, i could get Yadiel to give me the reverse-potions position, i could fly away on Red. He could shrink down so much, that i could carry him in my pocket. Red wasn't happy with it, but Red knew it was important to do it. With this as a plan, i felt a bit better knowing i could fly away on Red if anything went to wrong.

The pain and drowsiness was still there, and it was getting worse by the minute. But Clary made sure she occupied herself, so she didn't think about it to much. It would be unbearable to do so. When there was nothing else to do than wait till the plan could start, Jace found her and held her in his arms, very gently, trying to calm her down. She cried. At this point, there was nothing but the pain that existed. When she thought she was just about to give in to the darkness, that was wrapping itself around her, Jace made her come back, by two words.

"It's time."

...

**6 hours left... **

* * *

**UUUUH, i feel the grand finale coming up! ;-) But, we are still not there yet! so be sure to check for more updates, hope you liked the chapter. Review and i love you ;D **


	14. Chapter 14 part 1 Race against time

**Welcome back :-) **

**I'm here with a new epic chapter.**** It's going to be a blast! :-) Very short chap, i know. **

**Soccerwriter i love you! 3 ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments! :-)**

**Ps. Trying to publish a new story for Twilight, but it won't let me, any other people having trouble with that? 0.0 **

**Till next chapter, se you! :-) **

**

* * *

**

**Part 1. **

Simons POV:

He was starting to get really worried for Clary. Her lifeless body was looking more and more ill. If it wasn't for her very light breathing, he'd think she was dead. She nearly was. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"It's Simon."

"Simon, listen. Idris is in caos. There's a black whole in the middle of the town, and it's getting bigger and bigger. It's like it's swallowing Idris, and we can't stop it. Clary and Jace are probably the only ones who can, with the powers they have. Ecspically Clary. How are they doing?"

"Shit, uhm, i think they will be around soon. I hope so, at least."

"Call when they are awake. We need them. Everybody is depending on them + were getting very worried for them"

"Kay"

Maryse hung up the phone and Simon put it down his pocket again. That couldn't be good, and he had a bad feeling that Shadowland had something to do with the situation in Idris. He was about to sit down, when her heard Sebastians voice. Simon had forgotten that Sebastian, to, was in the room. He should have remembered.

"I think i picked just the right moment to return to the real world. I can't let you ruin Yadiels plans."

"Who? What?"

Sebastian didn't answer, Instead, he attacked. Since Simon was a vampire now, he was "allergic" to holy water, and that was exactly what Sebastian had ready. Sneaky. Simon tried to take a chair, to shield himself from the water, but Sebastian was to fast and knocked the chair aside.

Fuck. He needed to get the holy water away, so he could attack Sebastian, but how? He knew he needed to think very fast, or else the situation could get nasty, pretty quick. To late. Sebastian had thrown the water at Simon, and it hit him.

It was so painful that he couldn't think, he couldn't se. He yelled out, lounging around, trying to find out where Sebastian had gone of to. When he discovered Sebastian was right behind him, it was to late to do anything. He felt a hard thing hit his head. I failed, was his last thoughts, as he sank into darkness.

**Jace POV:**

**6 hours left. **

The entire town had turned into camp. Tents where set up everywhere, and people where chatting nervously, preparing themselves for a serious battle. In the main tent, Magnus, Isabelle, Ella, Eric, Alec, Maia, Olaf, Clary and himself were getting ready to. Jace armed himself with knives, everywhere he could have them. He found 2 swords too. He sat down for a last talk with the others.

" Magnus. We need to do this faster. Clary is getting bad. Really bad."

" I know." he took a glance at Clary. She was sitting on a chair in the corner looking very pale. "We all know what to do, right?"

Everybody nodded.

" Good. Then let's get this thing started."

..

**Clary's POV: **

They were all looking at her, and she figured she was looking worse than she felt. Trying to asure them, that she was okay, she quickly got up. She tried as well as she could to hide just how bad she felt. She didn't think anyone was buying it.

"I'm ready" she told everyone, even though she didn't feel ready at all.

Jace eyed her, sighed, and went over to her.

"Are you okay? Of course not. But you can do this, i know you can. I love you." he whispered to her.

She found a little strength from Jace's words.

"Whenever your ready Clary, you start the whole thing."

"I'm ready."

...

**In the forest near Yadiels castle: **

**5 hours left. **

Allright. She calmed herself as much as she could. Everybody were already in position. She walked a bit away from them. Only thing left, was to get caught by Yadiels men. So, totally on purpas, she let out a loud scream. Now was it. Everything had to go perfect.

**Part 2 will be coming shortly. **


	15. Chapter 14 part 2 Race against time

**A/N: Hi peeps! I am so not going to spoil the chapter with a long A/N. Go on and read. Hope you like it!**

**(Please continue reviewing. I update allot faster)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments. I own my plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Part 2: Race against time **

5 hours left:

Clary's POV:

The adrenalin started pumping through her system, as soon as she heard voices. It was probably Yadiels men. She knew perfectly well, that her capture was part of the plan. It was normal procedure. She had to play her part convincingly. If she failed, everything would fail, and she would let the others down. She couldn't risk doing that: It was her fault that they where all here. They had been prepared to die for her. She owed them more than her life. If she screwed up, she would never forgive herself. So instead of getting the hell out of there, she remained where she stood.

By now, she could feel them running on the forest ground. Closer and closer.

Can't be long now, she thought, bracing herself. Here they come.

She saw big dark figures, about eight of them, coming closer. They couldn't Se her yet, she was to small, compared to them. What where they? ogers? Giants?

Anything could be possible, in Shadowland. She made a big deal out of making loud noices. She cracked several branches loudly, until she had their attention. They all turned their heads, looking directly at her, with tiny evil yellow eyes. Not good.

There was totally silent now, except for her own breathing.

Calm, Clary, calm. They won't hurt you, they'll just take you to Yadiel.

She tried telling herself this, over and over. But the truth was, this was not Yadiels men. They where to wild, to animal like. Sure, they talked and walked like human. But they really weren't.

They where closing in on her, and she automaticly started stumbling backwards. It was a slow procedure for her, walking backwards. She fell over a tree root as long as she was, with her back against a big rock. Shit. She quickly made a list in her head, for options.

She couldn't use Red, the risk of Yadiel seing the bird was just to high. It was important to keep Red a secret.

Jace? No, he was to far away. Even if he knew about her situation, he would never make it, before it was to late. Neither would the others. Shit. She defintly couldn't fight them of herself. She didn't even have a stele. Her only hope was that some of Yadiels real men came, and took out the giants.

The chances of that happening, where very small. Naturally, she started screaming as loud as she could for help, shocking the giants so much, that they all made a little jump, before they continued towards her. She somehow got past the rock, and moved further away from the giants. She was still screaming, begging that someone would hear it, and understand just how much of a danger she was in.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. The creatures where only 2 meters away, and she was trapped up agaist the foot of a mountain. The first one took a step closer. Clary could smell rot and blood on it. It's small yellow eyes, it's pointy ears and giagantic body was so close to hers. It reached out towards her, and Clary squeezed her eyelids shut, praying it would be over quickly. Apoligizing in her mind to the others.

It never touched her, though. Not one second. Once again, she was saved by a miracle. Yadiels men, she guessed. A arrow had been shot at the creature right in front of her, and had dug itself into it's head. Clary, still frozen with shock, didn't move. The big thing fell to the ground. The rest of them quickly escaped, by running deeper into the forest.

With the oager thing lying at her feat, she was still full of fear. The meeting with them had shocked her so bad;

She had not been prepared for something like that. The pain was getting worse and she was sore all over her body. But at least part one of the plan was over. Yadiels men had found her, and she wold most defiantly be taken straight to him.

There where only 3 men, all riding on horses. One of them, carrying a bow. She felt a bit gratefull to him; He had just saved her life. Even though he was an enemy, he was better than those oager things.

They all jumped of their horses, and walked straight over to her. One of the men took the lead.

"Who are you?" he asked her. His voice was not harsh or butch. It was kind, and his tone was polite. This was defintly Yadiels men.

"Clary" she simply answered him.

They all studied her carefully.

"There's no doubt. That's her." One of them said.

"Well, Clary, it looks like your coming with us now."

"Do i have a choice?"

"No, your coming weather you like it or not."

"Fine."

She was put on one of their horses. She had a pretty good idea that it wasn't the normal procedure for intruders. On the other hand, she wasn't a normal intruder. They went on for a while, and Clary felt herself dozing of.

**4 hours left.**

Meanwhile:

Jace:

He was waiting silently in the tree for the signal. They had already gotten men inside Yadiels castle, and when they had getten rid of the guards in there, they would give the signal. Then they could all sneak in. He shiftet his position, to sit more comfterble. He really hoped Clary was okay.

Maryse:

"Simon isn't answering his phone. There's nothing more we can do."

Idris was dissapearing into the dark, and nobody knew where it ended up. Maybe it was being destroyed, like in a big black whole. Maryse couldn't bear the thought of that, and pushed it aside. There had to be a sollution. They had to stop this thing.

Jonathan:

He dragged Simon into a little room, and locked the door after him. He knew it couldn't resist the strength of a vampire, but it felt right to lock it. He ought to be in Shadowland right now, but Yadiel had sent him here. He had a knew plan, but Jonathan couldn't se why he had changed it in the first place.

Clary's POV:

She made a great effort of pulling herself out of the doze, and found that they had arrived. She was gestured to jump down from the horse, and two of the men took her to a small room. Her guess was, that she was on 8th floor.

There was only a old dark violet couch, a matching chair, and a wooden table in the room. On the walls, some paintings of views and different royal persons where up. They looked like they had been hanged randomly. Two big windows where covered up by dusty heavy curtains, in a rich creemy colour. She sat on the couch as she was told, and was left alone in the room. They didn't lock the door or do anything else.

She waited patiently, she didn't know for how long.

Jace:

There was the signal! A light flash four times. He signalled on to those behind him, and started sneaking toward the window, excited that the mission was finally starting for real.

**3 hours left. **

Clary's POV:

She would guess she waited for about 1 hour before he showed up. Yadiel was dressed formally, of course. With him, he had a little silver tray of food and drinks. He placed the tray on the table in front of her, and took a seat in the chair.

"Nice to se you again, Clary." he said, staring intensly at her.

"I wish i could say the same to you." She answered him dryly. He looked like he was about to get angry, but didn't say anything.

"Please have a bite to eat, and something to drink. You look a bit pale."

She figured she might as well dig in, she did feel ill, and she knew the food wasn't poisioned, from her last visit. It would do her good.

The food was awefully sulted though, so she drank a big sip of the drink. She realised way to late, what she had just drunk.

"No" she whispered.

"Oh yes... Little Clary, so young, so naive. You see, i heard about your little plan with Jace, and i thought: Why not re-scedule a bit."

He looked at her, smiling to her.

"How did you find out?"

"Olaf, your betrusted friend, ratted you out. Choose your friends carefully."

"Your lying." She just got out, before she was thrown into a huge cough fit. She felt a wierd sensation in her body, like getting lighter. She fell down on her knees, wanting to puke, but not being able to. Right in that moment, Jace busted into the room.

"Jace. I'm sorry" She managed to whisper at him.

She saw Jace yelling something. She heard her own name being said, and saw several other people crashing into the room. She tried with all her strength to remain in Shadowland, but she couldn't. And it felt like falling backwards. She was going up and up, into a bright light, until all the darkness was gone and she was back to where she came from.

...

She opened her sticky eyelids. She was lying in a bed in the institute. She felt rotten. She was hungry, thirsty, her head was aching and her body was sore. She fought to get into a sitting position, and got a look on the others in the room;

They where all long gone. She didn't se Simon anywhere, and that confused her. She noticed his cell, on the chair by her bed. It was ringing right this instant. She summoned the powers to grab it, and answer.

"Simons phone." Her voice sounded rusty.

"Clary?"

"Mum?"

"Oh! thank god your alright!"

"Uhm, yeah, i think i am, at least. Mum where are you?"

"Didn't Simon tell you?"

"Simon isn't here."

"That's wierd."

"... Where are you then?"

"Idris. The world is dissapearing here, litterally."

"What? what do you mean?"

"It all started with some black whole in the middle of the town, and now it's swallowed half of the city!"

Clary didn't doubt one second who was responsible. Yadiel. His evil masterplan was of course to rule over the world.

"Mum, get out of there. Please, just get out. That black thing is dangerous. Evacuate everyone!"

"Clary do you know something about this?"

"There's no time for explanations, please mum, listen to me!"

*silence*

"Okay Clary. I will trust you."

"Good. Because nothing can stop it. Well at least not anything done from here."

"You have some explaining to do later, Clary!"

"Call me when your safe!"

"You sound like your the mother."

"MUM!"

"Bye Clary. Be careful"

"I will."

She hung up. She had no idea what to do. She knew she needed to go back to Shadowland, but she didn't know where to get more potion. Idris was at this moment being swallowed in darkness, and would become part of Yadiels kingdom soon. Jace and everybody else where still in his castle, still trapped. And she was here. She had a strong feeling that she was not supposed to be back here. In all her stressing out, guilt and exhaustion, she had not seen the bottle before now.

It was standing on a little table at the other side of the room. She quickly got up, ignoring her aching body. It would have to wait until she had saved the world. She opened the bottle, revealing some black stuff. She neatly shoved it down her throat, and the effect came instantly;

A falling sensation. Except that this time, she was going by her own terms, and that was good.

She arrived in Shadowland, some random place, she guessed. To her shock, she felt like she was boiling. The pain was back. That meant the countdown was on again, and hadn't just been reset. She had very little time, she had to hurry.

She still had Red in her pocket, suprisingly. The bird understood Clary's intention, and quickly got big enough for Clary to sit on. She hoped for all in the world that this would turn out okay. If not, she was in for some serious shit. The two of them hurried towards Yadiels castle.

**2 and a half hour to go. **

* * *

**Hope you liked it :-) Review!**


	16. Defeat

**Hello people! Please don't hate me for taking so long (4 months, sigh!). I am, so, so sorry! I just had a writers block, and I didn't want to write some crap for y'all so I waited a bit, well a bit long. Sorry, I really don't usually take so long to update.. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really put allot of thought, time, and effort into it so please enjoy reading :-)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments (for the 16'th time!), I only own the plot! **

**Oh, and please please review! O.o ^^ I really would like to hear what you guys think, even if it's bad news for me and even if it's chapter 16 and you already reviewed! ;) So please, take your time and throw in a review, and I will be very happy! I'm begging you! Thanks if you do! :)  
**

* * *

Clary's POV:

Clary found Yadiels castle surprisingly quickly, It's rough silhouette very easy too spot through the tree tops, that were swaying lightly in the wind. She circled the castle when she came nearer, unsure if she could approach it safely. It looked so evil and dark. She could practically feel the coldness from it. She glanced up. The sky was pitch black, but where there should have been a beautiful shining moon, and small twinkling stars, there was only darkness. A cold wind blew, making her shiver and giving her goose bumps. Everything about the place was bad.

Still, Clary knew she had to hurry in there. If she didn't get away before 00.00, she would be banished to stay here forever, and the others would soon join her;

If they failed that was.

Trying not to think about where she was about to go, she and Red silently approached the castle, flying in the cold dark night. She couldn't remember which floor she had been on before, with Yadiel, but she saw a open window nearby. She made Red fly as close to the window as possible, and Red couldn't come close. There was big nasty rocks, formed into very sharp tips, as though it served just for this purpose only; to keep her out. But it wouldn't stop her, this was to important. Now came the tricky and risky part; Jumping from Red to the window. She slowly began to stand up on Red's back. She was swaying slightly, and it was hard to balance. She took a deep breath and leaped towards the window, missing it by inches...

She caught hold of the open window, hanging in her fingers. Sweat was poring down her face, as she hung on with all her powers. Her body was shaking hard, and she tried to lift herself up, but failed. The night was suddenly very very hot, and she felt like a overcooked vegetable. In fact, she was boiling. Ignoring everything, she used her very last powers to try to hoist herself up again, adrenaline helping her at that very much. This time she succeeded, and climbed very relived inside the castle, hitting the floor with a large thumb.

Red didn't follow her, but flew away into the dark night. This was strange, but Clary didn't have time to think about it, she had to get moving. Her body was so drained from energy, she could barely stand, let alone walk. Her head was hurting like crap, and everything just ached awfully.

It had to be close to 00.00 now. She started running down the long dark hall, her footsteps echoing in the silence. Then, she heard yells from behind her and she recognized Jace's voice! She turned around and caught site of him. He was bleeding from a cut on his forehead and one of his sleeves was torn, revealing a bad burn on his arm. But that was it, he wasn't majorly injured! He didn't look to bad at all, actually. She let out a sigh of relief. Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Eric, Maia were there to, running down the corridor in unbelievable speed. She couldn't see Ella anywhere, neither could she see Olaf.

They finally caught sight of her standing in the middle of the hallway. Jace's eyes widened, but Magnus was the first to speak.

"Clary! RUN!"

She realized she hadn't seen what was behind them, what made them run like the devil himself was after them. It looked like an over-sized lizard, it's body was scaly and vomit-green but most importantly, HUGE! It flashed it's big yellow sharp teeth when it caught sight of Clary, and it's small evil eyes fixated on her neck. She did not need more telling from Magnus. She turned on the spot and began sprinting like the others. Even though she had a little head start, the others quickly caught up to her. She was panting hard and she felt like her body was on fire. Her legs were so heavy, they were hard to move. A sudden pain shot through her chest, and Clary fell to her knees on the marble floor, not able to get up again. She hated being this vulnerable, this weak. She couldn't afford to be lying on the floor like this, she was loosing precious seconds! Feeling like the pain and weakness had been going on in her body forever now, she started fighting it back just one last time. She just needed to keep going for a few more minutes.

"CLARY!" Izzy shrieked. "BEHIND YOU!"

Clary turned to look, and found the monster just a couple of meter's away from her, and approaching. Thinking quickly, her hands found the end of a metal candlestick and waited til the lizard thing was on top of her before piercing it, with the apparently, 7-branched candlestick. It was hard work to get in through the shield like skin, but she forced the candlestick to do it, and managed. She dug it deeply into it's chest, twisting it from side to side, and the lizard began making a weird gurgling sound. It's open mouth was over her body, and loads and loads of rusty colored slime poured out onto her. She started to wiggle herself away and made it out from under the beast just before it collapsed on the floor, dead.

Jace was beside her, pulling her up and putting Clary on her feet again. The world was seriously spinning now, but instead of an excruciating pain and a boiling hot body, there was a weird numbness which Clary welcomed with gratefulness. Her eyes began to feel very heavy and she was feeling pleasantly drowsy. All the yelling voices where drowning out, like she was under water and they weren't.

With a snap she focused back. She was dangerously close to the time limit now. Jace was looking at her with a worried expression, and she was about to tell him not to worry, when she realized if there was ever a time to worry about her, then now was it.

"Clary, we know where Yadiel keeps the reverse-potions. We need to get there before he dose. Are you ready to run? It's now or never. This is your last chance to go home. OUR last chance to go home. I would never leave you here alone. They wouldn't either" Jace said gesturing with his hands towards Izzy and them who were all nodding looking very serious. Clary agreed with a silent "yes", and Jace took her hand and began leading the way, half dragging her with him.

They went up. Every staircase leading up, they took. They were running harder than they had ever done before in their entire lives. In the hot night, the sweat was poring down them as they fought against the time itself. They made it to a door, that led up into a tower. Jace kicked it down, and they climbed up a spiral staircase, running and running. It was endless, nearly. But when they finally arrived to the very top of the tower, they where alone. The tower turned out to be roofless, and a cold breeze made them all cool down again, relaxing them. They had made it! A huge old watch in the wall said it was 11.57.

3 minutes to go.

Clary happily collapsed on the floor as they reached the top, the others searching for the potions, carefully.

But of course Clary knew. Jace knew, Izzy knew, Magnus knew, everybody knew, that this was just to easy. Something was going to happen. Her instincts told her that something was wrong. It was suddenly very chilly and Clary got goose bumps on her arms. It was at that same moment a pair of icy cold hands with long pale fingers closed around her arms and dragged her up. She could feel breath in her neck, but it wasn't warm. It was as cold as anything she had ever experienced. The man wore a black ragged cloak, which flickered lightly in the wind. She turned her head around to see him, and she wish she hadn't. At first, the man's hood had covered his face, but a sharp wind blew the hood of and revealed it.

His face was long and slim, his skin so pale it was white. Where his lips should have been, there was just a black hole. His eyes where tiny, perfectly ball-shaped and pitch black. Clary stared into them, unable to even scream, unable to fight back, paralyzed with fear. Cold. There was nothing else than cold in those eyes.

**Alec POV:**

Alec searched for the potions desperately. Clary needed it bad, and if they didn't make it in time, Jace would be staying here to. And if Jace stayed here, he stayed here. He couldn't leave his brother. That was why his heart made a little dance of happiness as he caught sight of them. In the absolute bottom of an old unlocked chest. He reached down and grabbed the bottles, turning around to tell the others when he caught sight of him.

Alec gaped. It was a very bony thin figure in a big black cloak, who had bare feet as pale as snow. His face was equally pale, but he had no mouth and his eyes where small and blacker than the blackest. His hands where white to, and he had long slim fingers. And right now, those fingers where tightly shut around Clary's arms...

"Everyone, I found the potions, but it's not over yet, turn around and think fast!" Alec yelled.

They all turned and gasped as they saw the cloaked man. Jace didn't take to long to react, though.

"CLARY! Why dose everything get taken out on her? take me instead! come one" Jace yelled at the man. He didn't respond in any way, but just stayed deadly silent. Suddenly, Yadiel appeared out of thin air, standing next to the creepy man. He shot a very nasty smile at them all, his wings? extended.

"Ah yes, it won't be long before Clary joins me now." He said, glancing up on the clock. It said 11.58. Panic began spreading in Alec's body. Would they be able to make it out of here in time?

"To bad you made it all this way, it's over now. Everything you did was wasted. Every little thing was in vain. How dose that feel, Jace Lightwood, to know that you couldn't protect Clary from this fate? That you can't even comfort her now. Look at her, embraced by death itself, shivering with cold and fear. How dose it feel?"As he said this, he reached out to touch Clary's cheek which was turning a light blue.

Alec glanced at Jace, who was shaking with anger, but otherwise Jace didn't say a word.

"I said, HOW DOSE IT FEEL!" Yadiel yelled, his face red and boiling with anger."I'm not doing anything wrong, this is my right. It's my right to have revenge for her. YOU KILLED HER! MY ONLY LOVE. WE HAD BEEN TOGETHER FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS AND YOU KILLED HER! AND SIMON, YOUR VAMPIRE FRIEND, KILLED HER. I HOPE HE SUFFERS JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO WHEN HE FINDS OUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO CLARY! BUT FOR NOW, YOU MUST PAY THE PRICE!" Yadiel was now breathing heavily, then, all of a sudden, he started laughing.

"You want to hear a little thing more? I'm taking over Idris. Look." Yadiel said and pointed. They all looked, and Alec lost his breath. In the horizon, he could see a growing town. He could recognize some of the buildings. Yadiel was sucking Idris into Shadowland!

"And you want to hear the funny part? You can't do anything about it" Yadiel said, expression smug.

"I think your wrong about that part."Jace said.

Jace ran towards him, drawing a sword. But Yadiel was ready and drew a sword to. Jace was athletic and had really good fighting skills, but so had Yadiel. Their swords clanged together almost rhythmic. Jace ducked and twirled, just a couple of inches of hitting Yadiel and getting hit. His arms where now a great bloody mess, and Alec Izzy, Magnus and Eric could only watch, unable to help Jace. But they could try to free Clary from death.

"JACE, THE TIME!" Eric yelled, and Alec looked at the clock. It was 11.59.

"Anybody know what repeals death?" Alec asked.

"Happiness. Life and love. Sunlight?" Izzy offered.

"I don't think I could possibly be happy right now, and we don't have any sunlight to scare death with,." Eric said, frustrated.

"I could maybe make some." Magnus all looked at each other for a split second.

"It's the best chance we have. Go for it!" said Alec.

Magnus closed his eyes and began working some serious magic. Beams of light began to strike death and in exactly the same time, they heard a scream. Jace had pierced Yadiel in the heart and he was now in a pool of blood. Death did not like the magic sunlight, and let go of Clary to disappear into the night. Clary sunk to the floor, looking like a wax doll.

That was when the clock stroke 12, bells ringing to indicate the time. Yadiel looked up at Jace and his mouth formed one last single word.

"Revenge."

Then his eyes rolled back into this head, and he was dead. The bells stopped ringing, and then there was only dead silence left, as they realized that they hadn't made it.

...

* * *

**And that was the chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and no, that was not the end ;) Please please please review!**


	17. NEWS FROM ZOMOLU

**Hello former readers of my story Shadowland! **:)

Firstly, I apoligize for not finishing this story properly :0 I just don't like it anymore. Read my profile for more info.

This brings me to my second point;

I have evolved my writing and plotting skills, if I may say so myself, and I would like to share it with all of you! :) So please, take your time and go read the first two chapters of my brand new "city of heavenly fire". I don't think it will dissapoint.

* * *

City of heavenly fire will be my version of the not yet released last installment of the mortal instruments by Cassandra Claire.

I do hope you'll take your time to visit the story!

Again, thank you for your interest in me and this story. Thank you for subcribing, reviewing, following and favoriting! you Guys rock!

-Zomolu


End file.
